L'amour de MariiKa
by capteuur.de.Reve
Summary: MariiKa Fellice, J'ai 15 ans et ma vie à changée du jour au lendemain. J'ai tout perdu pour tout retrouver et pour le reperdre ensuite. voici mon histoire. Jacob/OC *EN PAUSE*
1. la vie normale

**L'amour de MariiKa**

POV narrateur extérieur

Chapitre 1 La vie normal

Lundi matin, Sylvain Fellice, le père de MariiKa va la réveiller, comme chaque matin depuis le début des classes, a 7h30 pour qu'elle se prépare. Comme à l'habitude, elle reste coucher 5 à 10 minutes encore pour penser...Ce jour la, elle pensait au film, Twilight chapitre 2, mais surtout à Jacob Black, incarné par Taylor Lautner, le si beau Taylor Lautner ! En se levant, elle, s'habille, se maquille, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle brosse ses cheveux bruns tout mêlé parce qu'elle bouge beaucoup durant son sommeil et toute belle, elle descendit pour aller déjeuner. Comme tout le matin, son chien vient la voir et MariiKa la prend et la colle sur elle, cela fait quant même 7 ans qu'elle avait Smootie. Elle mangeait et FINALEMENT prête, elle sort dehors et va à son arrêt de bus. Elle est la première comme à l'habitude. Les cinq autres arrivent peu après comme toujours. Elle S'assoie dans le troisième banc à droite comme tous les jours, seule dans son banc mais proche de tous ses amis. Elle écoute de la musique sur son iPod. À l'école tout se passe comme toutes les semaines de tous les mois qu'elle est allez à son école depuis le début de l'année ou même de l'année d'avant. Mais dans son cours de français où d'habitude elle s'ennuie, les personnes autour d'elle la font rire. Sa classe est une des plus difficiles à vivre pour les profs mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Et puis finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mal. Le soir, tout redevient banal. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre comme tous les jours, elle va prendre sa douche et elle va se coucher, fatiguée de sa journée pas si ennuyante que d'habitude finalement. Mais MariiKa ne s'avais pas se qui allait lui arriver. Chaque soir, elle s'invente une histoire dont elle est le personnage principal et depuis quelque jours sont histoire est des plus magnifique. Avec son film et son émission préféré, elle a fait une histoire qu'elle adore. Le film est bien sur Twilight et bien l'émission s'est Tactik qui passe à Télé-Québec. C'est l'histoire de elle même qui a plusieurs pouvoir comme devenir invisible ou de traverser les murs, de faire apparaître des objets ou les faire disparaître, faire de la télépathie ou bien de la télékinésie, voler ou bien courir aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière...En plus de tout ça c'était un loup garou. Effectivement, elle sortait avec Jacob Black mais bien sur elle savait que cella n'arriverais jamais… Ce soir la, elle n'était pas capable de dormir et non plus d'inventer quoi que se sois donc elle regardait le plafond...Elle regarde l'heure a 11h11 et, sans y penser vraiment fit le vœu que son histoire sois vrai, à haute voix. Vers 11h30 elle s'endormi en pensant a son histoire, mais surtout a Jacob Black qu'elle trouve tellement beau !


	2. Surprise !

Chapitre 2 surprise !

POV MariiKa

Le lendemain matin, étonnée de me réveiller seule vers 7h45, je me lève et fait comme à l'habitude et en descendant, la surprise de ma vie m'attendait. Se n'est pas ma mère, Pricillia ou mon père, Sylvain, ou bien mon frère qui était là. Je reconnu Suzanne, La mère de la famille Langevin dans Tactik. J'y vois aussi Samuel, David et Rose qui sont dans le salon. Figée, je les regarde sans bouger.

-Bon matin ! Mon dieu mais tu a dont bien l'aire d'une statue, Marii !

-Désolé, je pensais. Dis-je sans trop y penser. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ?

Justement je pensais... je pensais à mon vœu d'hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverait ! C'est tout de même étrange. Et tout en déjeunant, je pensais au reste du vœu faite la veille donc à mon histoire. Si je voulais avoir des pouvoir, alors comment être sure d'en avoir ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Jai organisé une semaine...À FORX ! Dit-elle, heureuse de son cou.

-Me...merci ! Réussis-je à articuler.

Oh merde ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé!Je vais vraiment aller à FORX !

-MariiKa ?

-Oui Samuel ? Répondis-je, une méchante chance que c'est moi qui l'a inventé cette histoire là !

-Tu va pourvoir me présenter ton meilleur ami ?

Vite, vite réfléchi...mon meilleur ami...mon meilleur ami...Bien oui pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée ! Jacob Black !

-MariiKa ?

-Euh...oui, oui Sam c'est certain.

- Merci Marii

-Ah, et bien... de rien voyons !

-Va te préparer Marii. On part à midi et tu ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui.

-D'accord Suzanne. Je vais aller me reposer je suis fatiguée.

Et bien oui, fatiguée. Mais… bon. Je voulais me préparer avant d'y aller ! On ne sait jamais qui est-ce que l'on peut rencontrer !

-Ok mais sois prête a la bonne heure.

-Oui, Oui c'est sure…

Revenue dans ma chambre, je m'installai dans mon lit et réfléchie...comment vais-je pouvoir tout savoir de cette vie farfelue ! Mais pourquoi ai-je fais ce vœu stupide ! Sans voir l'heure qui passait-il était déjà 11heure. En voyant cela, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche pour être propre parce que, on ne peut pas se le cacher, je rêvais depuis toujours de rencontrer Taylor Lautner...ou devrais-je dire Jacob Black...Le vrai Jacob Black! En sortant, j'allais me rhabiller et me remaquiller, crayon noir, mascara, j'avais les cils très long, ombre à paupière, qui allait, bien sûr avec mon linge, j'ai toujours aimé la mode ! , et me brosser, encore, mes cheveux en bataille pour être belle, je les frisais. Magnifique ! Je fini par descendre avec mes bagage en main a 12h03, fin prête pour cette épreuve qui m'attendait sagement. Dans l'auto je pensais derechef à _son_ visage si merveilleux, si magnifique. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir. Ce n'est pas si pire finalement, cette vie insolite !


	3. L'arrivée

Chapitre3 l'arrivée

POV MariiKa

Je m'étais endormie dans la voiture en pensant à Jacob Black qui était supposément mon meilleur ami...et peut-être même plus…Dieu seul pourrait le confirmer en se moment. Il était 5h et personne ne voulait me réveiller à l'arrivée, donc ils m'ont laissé dormir. Vers 5h30 je me réveillais, encore dans la voiture, mais seule. Je reconnu la maison de Jacob. Je me levais, sortie de la voiture et allai cogner. C'est Jacob qui répondit et il me serra dans ses bras. Sans savoir comment réagir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, enroulai mes bras dans son dos, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est grand et costaud lui ! Et je profitais du moment présent. En nous lâchant, nous nous regardèrent dans les yeux. Enfin quelqu'un prit la parole. C'était Billy

-Avez-vous vu cette belle petite fille devenu si grande !

-C'est vrai que tu a grandit.

-Ça se peut bien...Je me vois à chaque jour donc pour moi il n'y a pas trop de différence.

-Ouais j'imagine, Rigola-t-il.

Oh mon dieu je n'en reviens tout simplement pas, je suis devant LE Jacob Black c'est magnifique !

-Marii ?

Reprend toi ma grande !

-Oui Jacob ?

Il eu un petit rire.

-Jacob ?

Comment je l'appelais alors ? Jack ? Ça peut être 1 million de noms différents mais je ne peux pas en trouver d'autre alors essayons.

-Ok, d'abord ! Jack ?

-Ah ! C'est mieux ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venu que t'en à même oublié que t'avais plus le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Alors… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Jack ?

-Et bien on va voir les gars ?

Les gars...Mais Quel gars ?...Cherche MariiKa cherche...Ça doit être les gars de la meute ou je ne sais pas quoi. Bien entendu il faut que je tombe dans ça ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre et en voyant les yeux noirs de Jacob je me dis qu'il attend une réponse.

-Euh...et bien...bien oui ! Sam tu veux venir ?

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul durant cette première expédition.

-Volontiers !

Ouf !

-Ok alors on va où Jack ?

-Bien dans la forêt qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

-Bien oui c'est vrai !

J'aurais deviné cela comment tu penses, en ? Je ne suis pas idiote mais quand même ! Ça m'énerve !

-Tu viens voyons Marii ?

-Oui j'arrive !

Pff !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Jacob

J'étais si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ! Oh MariiKa, comme tu m'a manqué !

Pendant qu'on marchait, tout était silencieux, je me suis décidé. Je m'approchais d'elle tranquillement et lui prit la main, elle était toujours aussi douce ! Elle sursauta mais la laissa en place. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Je risquai un coup d'œil rapide. Samuel n'avait rien vu et MariiKa me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle vit la meute, sa main se détacha automatiquement.

Ah… comme j'aurais aimé rester près d'elle !

POV MariiKa

Je me détachais de Jack rapidement, même si ma main serait restée là éternellement.

-Hey ! Salut Marii Ça fait longtemps !

-Salut Sam !

Une méchante chance que j'ai écouté twilight, je peux savoir les noms au moins.

Sam me serra dans ses bras. Je dis bonjour à Paul, à Embry et à Jared. Je les présente à Samuel et Jack propose d'aller se promener dans le bois et nous sept allons marcher et discuter de tout et de rien.

-Hey Jack ! Tu l'aime bien Marii non ?

Jacob donna un petit coup de coude à Paul. Je sorti un petit sourire en coin sans que personne ne le voit. J'étais assez contente de la réaction de Jack.

Paul poussa Jack sur moi mais Jack n'en fit rien et resta près de moi. Nous marchions depuis un bon bout de temps et Embry dit ;

-J'ai le goût de courir moi.

-Et bien cout ! lui répondit Samuel

-C'est plus compliquer que tu le pense Samuel, dit Sam.

-Comment plus compliquer ?

-Et bien, hésita Jared, C'est que... comment dire...euh…

-On lui dit ou non ? répliqua Embry.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Sam prit la parole; et bien Samuel, avant de te dire cela il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Crois-tu aux contes de fées, aux sorcières, aux vampires ou aux loups-garous aux fantômes, etc.?

-Euh...et bien je ne peux pas dire. J'y croirais si j'en aurais déjà vu...

-Et bien...t'en a...

Il nous regarda et tous comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Jack fit un signe de oui de la tête alors Sam continua.

- Et bien tu en vois en ce moment, hésita-t-il.

-Quoi? Attend la si j'ai bien compris c'est que vous en êtes tous un?

-Oui c'est bien ça...

Eu…QUOI? Ça veut dire que…non… haha moi aussi j'en suis une!

-Wow attend c'est trop pour moi. Je peux...

-Avoir une preuve, lança Jared.

-euh oui...

-D'accord mais il faut que personne ne le sache que nous en sommes ok?

-C'est promis!

Attend…Jai bien compris là?

-Euh Jack!

-T'inquiète tu n'a que ne pas te transformer!

Alors la meute se transformait devant mes yeux.

J'avais, et j'en étais sûr, la bouche grande ouverte.

Samuel, lui, ne disait plus rien. Seul Jack ne s'était pas encore transformé, il voulait expliquer quelque chose à Samuel. Il demanda à Sam s'il voulait que Samuel monte sur son dos pendant la course. Bien sûr il fit un petit signe de tête voulant dire que oui. Alors Jack lui expliqua comment se mettre sur son dos pour ne pas le blesser et pour ne pas tomber non plus. Ensuite, il se métamorphosa et s'installa. Je me mettais sur son dos et lorsque Sam Jappa, Tous les loups partir en vitesse et Samuel manqua chavirer mais tenu en place. Le groupe de loup continua de courir aussi vite. J'avais le vent de le visage tellement Jack était rapide, c'était vraiment agréable.

Finalement, Ils arrêtent leur course folle. Samuel s'enlève de sur Sam tout étourdi par la vitesse. Se retransformant, en se cachant derrière un buisson, tout se petit groupe riait aux éclats et se roulait par terre. Samuel ne comprenais rien mais moi non plus d'ailleurs… je savais bien qu'on ne comprendrait jamais.

-C'est toujours toi qui gagne Jack! Se plaint Paul.

-C'est normal il est supposé être l'alpha!, dit Jared

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport! En plus, j'avais un bagage!

-Moi! Un bagage!

-Euh bien oui! Tu étais sur mon dos comme des bagages Marii!

Et ils se mirent à rire. Après 10 ou 15 minutes de folie, Sam et les autres voulais faire une autre course.

-Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, je ne suis plus le goût d'être considéré comme un simple bagage!

Je regardais Jack avec un regard perçant.

-Je vais rester avec MariiKa. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Ouuuuu! Jack!

-Ta gueule Paul c'est ma meilleure amie ça n'a aucun rapport.

Les autre gars se placèrent et Samuel embarqua sur le dos de Sam, le plus fort et le plus vieux, mais certainement pas le plus rapide. Au jappement de Sam, encore une fois tous partirent.

-Enfin, Marmonna-t-il.

-Et bien, ils sont partis...dis-je pour moi-même.

-On dirait...

Oups, il m'a entendu…

-On est seul maintenant... dit-il après un moment de silence gênant.

Hésitante J'essayais de ne pas trembler, et de contrôler ma voix mais seule avec Jacob, c'était difficile.

-On marche Marii?

-Euh...oui! Si tu veux.

Alors nous marchions, presque en silence et l'air était très tendu.

-Regarde Marii, il y a un arbre qui est tombé là-bas, on va s'assoir?

-Oui, c'est sûr...

-Tu as l'air hésitante avec moi depuis que tu es arrivée Marii. Pourquoi tu es si tendue ?

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mieux, Jack !

-Désolé, C'est... C'est difficile d'être avec toi, seul comme ça...

Il avait l'air de souffrir. Pourquoi souffrait-il?

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas facile à dire.

En s'assoyant, je trébuchai et senti le sang monter dans mes joues, certainement j'étais devenu rouge.

-Ça Va?

-Oui...

_Ses _yeux me fixaient sans arrêt et je sentais qu'il voulait savoir à quoi je pensais, mais, moi, je sentais mes os se liquéfier, devenir mous devant ses yeux si, si...Si terrifiants et si magnifiques en même temps et se fût lui, qui brisa se silence lourd

-Je peux, te poser une question?

-Bien-sûr?

-Pourquoi es-tu, toi, si hésitante envers moi?

Que devrais-je répondre? La vérité bien sûr...mais comment le dire... que ceci n'est qu'une histoire ridicule qui va finir dans 6 jours? Et bien, si ceci n'est pas qu'un rêve. Je cherchais. Je cherchais comment lui dire ceci. Mais je voyais bien le point d'interrogation dans les yeux couleur de cendre de Jacob.

-Jaco...Jack?

-j'attend ta réponse Marii...

-Justement. Je cherche comment te dire la, mauvaise nouvelle, selon moi...

-Une mauvaise nouvelle? Mais explique moi je pourrais t'aider.

-M'aider? Je ne pense pas...

-Explique je pourrais faire se que je peux!

En se rapprochant de lui, je commençais d'essayer d'expliquer le fait que, ce n'était pas, ma vraie vie...

-En fait, c'est très difficile à expliquer. Cela a commencé hier soir quand Jai fais le vœu que mon histoire existe. C'est que...ma vie ce n'est pas ici.

-J'imagine tu n'habites pas ici tu ne viens qu'en visite.

Argh!

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je ne vis pas dans se monde. J'ai fait un vœu voulant que mon histoire ce réalise et c'est arriver. Toi dans mon monde tu es un acteur et tu t'appelle Taylor Lautner, tu n'es qu'un personnage!

Je voyais bien son regarde remplit d'interrogation. Il ne parlait plus et je me sentais coupable de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement.

-Désolé, je me suis emporté. Je ne veux pas te perdre je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime Jack!

Oups…c'est sorti toute seule…

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris, juste, juste, ébranlé que je lui ai tout dis d'une clac, BANG! Le dire aussi vivement n'a pas été facile. Il me regardait, l'air hébété, mais il ne parlait pas, il me fixait et je ne savais plus comment réagir.

- Excuse-moi Jack, je ne suis pas habitué de m'exprimer aussi ouvertement, mais avec toi ce n'est pas exactement pareil, je me sens plus…en sécurité disons…

Ouf! Ça au moins C'était sorti!

-Mais pourtant tu es merveilleusement forte et rapide et…

-Mais de quoi tu parle! Moi rapide, agile, forte? J'étais la fille la plus maladroite de ma classe. Personne ne me voulais dans son équipe en sport et même moi je ne voulais pas être dans la mienne ! C'est le premier jour de cette aventure. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis bien dans cela. Je ne suis pas à vraiment à l'aise ici.

-Je suis navré. Je…Je ne pouvais pas savoir…mais, tu m'aime vraiment? Malgré que tu ne me connais depuis ce matin?

Et ça alors! Je ne sais plus. Comment je pourrais être amoureuse alors que je ne le connais même pas!

En plus, je me sentais si…si bien quand ses yeux couleur charbon me regardaient, même si ils sont si menaçants.

-Tu sais Jack, Tes yeux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?

-Et bien, ils sont tellement magnifiques! Mais pas seulement tes yeux, TU es magnifique!

-T'es sûr là?

-Mais quoi! Tu ne me crois pas?

-Excuse-moi!

J'avais bien remarqué qu'il paraissait hilare.

-Tu ne parais pas sincère.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que toi tu n'es pas magnifique. Marii!

J'ai bien compris là?

-Quoi?

-Exacte. Tu n'es pas magnifique tu es radieuse. LA fille la plus magnifique du monde…de mon monde en tout cas...

Je sortie un petit rire.

-Merci…

Il me regardait comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de banal.

-Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

-Ce n'est rien. Je te contemplais.

Rien à dire, mon cœur chavirait. Je ne tenais plus en place. Même mes os étaient en train de fondre tellement j'avais chaud, normal pour un loup-garou mais là c'était exagéré, nos deux chaleur ensemble…Ouf! Il l'avait senti. Je le regardais avec misère et me détourna.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui j'ai seulement un coup de chaleur…

-À cause de quoi?

-Toi

-Et bien, je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien...

-Tu veux continuer à marcher?

-J'aime mieux rester près de toi.

Et en me rapprochant, j'accotais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Mettant ses bras autour de mes hanches, je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Au moins, je ne voyais pas ses yeux, ceux qui m'avaient fait chavirer. Je sentais son cœur battre. Je faisais promener mes mains sur son torse parfaitement sculpté.

-Si nous pourrions rester comme ça toute ta vie ça ne me dérangerais pas tu sais.

Je ressentais la même chose. Il paraissait vraiment sincère.

-Tu sais, Je suis vraiment bien avec toi.

-Même si je te fais avoir des coups de chaleur?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si t'est un loup-garou Jack.

Le silence régnait. Nous restâmes comme cela un bon cinq minutes.

-Les gars arrivent. Je les entends.

-Alors, c'est le temps de leur dire que nous sommes ensemble, si nous sommes dans cette situation?

Il avait dit ça comme si il voulait avoir mon approbation pour qu'on sorte définitivement ensemble.

En réfléchissant je dis;

-Non, j'aime mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas tout de suite.

-Entendu.

Alors en me décollant, presque avec regrées, le groupe de garçons, qui avaient l'air si enfantins, arrivèrent sur les lieux et en nous regardant, Jack et moi, on riait de la situation. Son rire est si mélodieux. Ah arrête de rêver ma veille!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite assis là?

-Et bien si tu veux savoir Paul, nous discutions. Nous étions fatigués de marcher.

Avec du doute dans la voix il ajouta;

-Alors vous venez on rentre chez jack.

-Il fallait le dire que vous rentriez chez MOI!

En riant nous nous levâmes et partirent en arrière des autres. J'avais passé une excellente soirée. En m'approchant de son oreille et en la frôlant de mes lèvres, il frissonnât et je dis;

-On se refait ça bientôt, en?

Il souriait. Son grand sourire charmeur avec ses dents parfaites me faisaient fondre, et Jack le savait, mais faisait exprès.

-Ouais bien sûr…

Sans que la voix sorte, juste ses lèvres qui l'avait dit, mais j'avais compris.


	4. La première nuit

Chapitre 4 La première nuit

POV MariiKa

Arrivé chez lui, je regardais l'heure en voyant 11h11 je souris. Ça faisais 24h exactement que j'avais fais ce vœu.

-Es-tu fatiguée MariiKa?

-Oui, épuisée.

Non pas vraiment mais je voulais dormir.

-Vient.

Alors il m'amena dans sa chambre.

-Couche-toi ici.

-Tu va dormir où?

-Quelle question! Et bien avec toi!

Mon cœur battait si fort que je le sentais dans mes tempes, et que Jack avait compris mon malaise mais me pris d'un seul bras et me coucha dans son lit me bordant de l'autre. Un cri de surprise sorti de ma bouche quand il me souleva. En me donnant un baiser sur le dessus du crâne, ce qui m'étourdis trop il tourna les tallons, sorti de la chambre et je l'entendis dire ;

-Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

Quand il eut fermé la porte il me regardait.

J'entendais les autres dans la cuisine murmurer;

-Mais les deux sont dans cette chambre non?

-Oui et en plus ils étaient ensemble seule tantôt dans la forêt!

Je n'entendais pas qui disait cela exactement, mais un sourire vint à mes lèvres. Il s'assit à mes côté. Me regardant il s'allongea. Les yeux dans les yeux, mon cœur s'arrêta et je me forçais à respirer. Le silence était confortable. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Ses paroles, aussi simple sont-elle, M'avaient touché.

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche sans ne savoir quoi dire de plus.

-Tu na rien à dire Marii, c'était pour que tu le sache que je disais ça. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et c'est normal.

-M…Merci.

POV Jacob

Je l'avais attendu si longtemps. Je j'en pouvais plus mon dieu!

Se rapprochant d'elle, ses lèvres frôlaient les mienne quand quelqu'un frappait a la porte. En tournant les yeux, je me redressais, et allais ouvrir.

C'était Sam. Elle se redressait aussi, par simple reflexe et je la regardais qui se jouait dans les cheveux et j'entendais Sam me dire que les gars allaient rentrer. Elle vint jusqu'à la porte et posé une main dans mon dos et avait l'air endormi, même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

-Oh Marii je croyais que tu dormais.

-Et bien non, je ne me suis pas encore endormi.

-Ce que je disais c'est que nous allions partir. On se revoit demain!

-Oui à demain les gars, dit-elle de sa belle voix mélodieuse.

-À demain Marii, Dire-t-il tous en cœur.

Elle alla se recoucher et me regardait. Je disais bonne nuit au gars et il me taquinait parce que eux la savait cette histoire! Quand les gars partir enfin j'allais me retourner quand mon père m'interpella en me disant d'être raisonnable. J'entendis ma belle Marii rire. Je lui répondais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et me retourna.

-Il faut toujours qu'ils dérangent au mauvais moment!

Je prenais mon air désespéré.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il va y avoir d'autre occasion.

Je la regardais avec mes grands yeux, et je souriais ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Comme quand?

J'avais un ton de voix animal, qui la fit frissonner mais je voyais bien qu'elle aimait tout de même.

-Et bien…, elle prit soin de prendre le même ton que moi ; Je ne sais pas… Il peut y en avoir beaucoup!

Je la regardais, toujours l'animal en moi qui dominait, elle adorait ça. Je me mis à côté d'elle et la regardais avec mes prunelles cendres, comme elle disait.

-Et exactement, tu peux me dire quand?

-Je ne peux pas dire. Ça dépend de nous.

-Est-ce que c'est officiel?

-Tu n'a pas d'autres façons de m'inviter à sortir avec toi c'est ça?

Je me tournai, j'avais dis quelque chose de mal?

Elle me regardait comme si elle cherchait quoi dire. Et elle rajouta finalement ;

-Mais…tu n'a pas a dire quoi que se sois, seulement ton regard me fait fondre.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, je le faisais exprès puisqu'elle venait de le dire. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque pas que je faisais vers mon lit. Je fini par m'assoir collé sur elle. Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse et sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son front si doux. Pour une deuxième fois dans cette journée rempli d'émotions, Je me senti si bien avec elle dans mes bras. Mes yeux fermés, je ne pensais qu'au moment où nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas et je voulais que cela se reproduise. Pensif, Je me décollai tranquillement, la regarda et lui souris. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, elle était petite mais ça ne changeais rien. Je rêvais juste qu'elle se rapproche, ce qu'elle fit évidemment. Les yeux fermés sur le point de s'embrasser, quelqu'un Frappa. Encore une fois je grognai ce qui la fit rire. Elle me regarda comme si il ne voulait pas que je parte.

-Rose?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle, ma sœur dort-elle?

-Non entre.

-Marii…je peux te parler _en privée _?

Elle insistait sur le « en privée ».

Je regardais MariiKa et compris tout de suite.

-c'est Ok je sors!

POV MariiKa

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Rose commença.

-Tu sors avec se Jacob?

-euh…peut-être…

Bien sûr je savais que Jack écoutais à la porte.

-Ne Niaise pas Marii!

- Je ne sais pas! Sincèrement! Mais, j'pourrais te répondre oui demain ou après-demain…

-AH OUI! Cool!

-Ta l'aire contente?

Sans répondre a ma question elle continua;

-Ça veut dire que ce Paul lui il est libre c'est ça?

-Oh c'est juste ça!

-De quoi juste ça…?

-Rien!

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'elle nous dérangeait…Bref…

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense que Paul est libre.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres elle me dit;

-Passe une bonne nuit avec Jacob! Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonne nuit!

-Ne fait rien de trop…tu sais en tout cas.

Elle rit et je ne pu mis résoudre moi aussi. Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre.

Jack entra en tournant les yeux et un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

Je me couchais sur le flanc. Il se coucha sur le dos et en me rapprochant j'accotai ma tête sur son torse et je fermai les yeux. En peu de temps je sombrais dans un sommeil léger mais confortable.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai dans la même position. Jack lui étais éveillé. Il me regarda et quand il vit que mes yeux s'ouvrèrent, il lâcha,

-Bon matin, chérie!

Le « chérie » me fit sourire.

Je regardais l'heure sur son cadran et il était 8h37.

-Bon matin mon amour, dis-je avec une voix pâteuse.

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue se rapprochant peu à peu d'un vrai baiser.


	5. Le rêve interrompu

Chapitre 5 Le rêve interrompu

POV Jacob

Nous étions en train de déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Par reflexe d'hier, je me levais et grognais, Marii riait de son petit rire cristallin qui me faisais craquer à chaque fois. C'était Paul. Quand il entra Marii disait ;

-Rose vient ici s'il te plaît.

Rose accourra.

Je comprenais bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, j'avais tout entendu de leur conversation hier soir mais…chut!

En voyant Paul elle figea. Elle était juste a côté de Marii et elle lui donna un coup de coude discret sur l'épaule. Je ris d'elle, effectivement.

-Allô…dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Bonjour Rose! Lui répondit vivement Paul, et en se tournant vers moi avec Marii sur mes genoux, et il ajouta; J'aimerais vous parler Jack et Marii.

Je me levai et Rose couru presque dans sa chambre. En sortant, Il avait l'air sérieux.

-Il faut vraiment que je vous demande quelque chose je n'en peux plus!

J'avais peur de savoir ce qu'il voulait nous dire. Moi et Marii on se regarda surpris et en se retournant vers Paul il continua

-Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble OUI OU NON?

Je parti à rire en même temps que ma chère et tendre d'un rire enthousiaste. À bout de souffle je répondis à sa question.

-Je vais répondre ma…Marii!

Ouf! J'ai ben faillit dire ma chérie !

-Ben ouais!

Je me retournais et entrain avec Marii à mes trousses.

Je ne me retenais plus de rire, même si je savais qu'il m'entendait toujours, le petit fouineur!

Après un certain temps de rigolade, nous arrêtions de rire.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me recoucher.

-Je te suis…avant de continuer je regardais que personne n'écoutait…Chérie!

Je ramassais les assiettes et les verres et quand j'avais fini, j'entrais dans la chambre et j'entendais Rose parler à Marii.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rosy?

-Et bien je vais aller me promener.

-D'accord, mais revient avant 4h30 tu ne connais pas le coin.

-C'est Ok.

-Bye!

-Salut!

Elle entra dans la chambre, après que je me sois faufilé par la fenêtre. J'entrais dans la maison et m'assoyais sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle ressorti l'air perdu et en m'apercevant elle me regarda avec un air faussement fâché et entra dans la chambre de nouveau pour s'y enfermer. Je refaisais le tour de la maison et me plantais devant la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et ferma les stores. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'assis sur le lit, l'air boudeuse. Qu'elle était mignonne comme ça! Bon enfin. J'entrais et lui fit un sourire. Elle ne résista pas longtemps.

POV MariiKa

Son sourire bêta me redonna ma bonne humeur. Il s'assit à côté de moi et se laissa tomber sur moi pour nous faire tomber. Nous étions les deux couchés sur ce lit à rire comme des fous. Nous nous remettions sur le dos encore en train de rire. Mon dieu, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je rie autant que ça!

Dans cette maison habituellement rempli de sept personne, seul deux adolescents amoureux étaient là, dans la même chambre couchés l'un à côté de l'autre à se regarder dans les yeux. Des minutes passèrent et je ne me lassais pas de le fixer. Soudainement, il s'approchait, tranquillement, personne n'était la pour déranger. Ses prunelles fixaient les miennes, ses lèvres brulantes touchaient les miennes. La paniques s'emparait de moi, c'est comme si j'avais oublié de respirer. Tout de suite il s'éloigna en me regardant intrigué.

-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Marii?

-J'ai…J'ai manqué de souffle…

-C'est l'effet que je te fais, t'arrêtes de respirer?

-C'est que…J'avais…oublié de respirer…

-Oublié de respirer?

-Euh…oui!

J'étais horriblement gênée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il y aura de nouvelles occasions me sorti-t-il.

-Hey! C'est ma réplique ça!

-Et puis?

-C'est pas juste!

Il soupira et je repris,

-Quand seront ces nouvelles occasions dont tu me parle?

-Et ça c'est la mienne!

-Ah! Je n'avais pas le choix!

Après un moment il répondit,

-Et bien, si tu te tiens bien et que tu es gentille, dans trente seconde?

-30 secondes! Mais c'est trop long!

-Trop long?

-Oui! Trop long!

-Alors 10 secondes d'abord…

-C'est mieux…

-Dix, Neuf, Neuf, Neuf…

-Hey! Ce n'est pas juste t'es rendu à Six!

-Ok…Six, Cinq…………

-T'a fini!

-Non il en reste 4…

-Et bien compte!

-Si tu arrête de me déranger !

-D'accord je me tais.

-Quatre, Trois, deux…c'est quoi après deux?

-Ah!

-D'accord…Alors un…

-Et zéro?

-Oui ça doit bien être ça…

Alors il me regardait, les yeux scintillants, Se rapprochant peu à peu la seconde près avant que les deux bouche ce touchent, Jack murmura;

-Respire Marii!

Avec un grand sourire j'y pensais et nos lèvres étaient connecter pour la deuxième fois en 1 minutes. Nos lèvres dansaient dans une valse endiablé et rempli de sensations nouvelles. Je sentais sa langue taquiner ma lèvre inferieur. Ma bouche s'ouvrit tranquillement laissant sa langue s'y aventurer faisant naitre de nouveau des sensations inoubliables. Soudain, j'entendis un « toc-toc » à la fenêtre. Je me décollais vivement de Jacob et tentais de respirer. On voyait Sam, Jared et Embry qui regardaient par la fenêtre l'air gêné mais il riait aux éclats. Seul Paul avait l'air de ne pas vouloir nous déranger.

-Oups…

-Euh…

En fermant les stores, on entendit les gars rire de nous.

J'étais tellement gênée… je sentais le sang monter dans mes joues, signe que je devais être rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là ? Demandais-je décontenancée.

-T'inquiète. Ils ne devraient pas trop faire d'histoire.

POV Jacob

Je m'approchais tranquillement d'elle pour ne pas brusquer les choses, si elle ne le voulait pas elle n'avait qu'à le dire.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux pour signe d'approbation et enfin, je frôlais ses lèvres. J'en avais oublié la douceur tellement ça faisait longtemps! (Note de l'auteure : vous comprendrez plus tard. Désolé!) Ah! Ce sentiment de bien être m'avais tant manqué! Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, je taquinais sa lèvre inferieur du bout de ma langue et elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche. Nos langues s'entre choquèrent avec tendresse et passion. Quand j'entendis un bruit sourd provenant de ma fenêtre.

-Oups…

-Euh…

Je fermais les stores.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là ? Demanda-t-elle décontenancée.

-T'inquiète. Ils ne devraient pas trop faire d'histoire.

Je le savais. Ce n'était pas la première fois. En fait, cela faisait 2 ans et demi qu'elle était partie mais bon.

Je sortis de la chambre et ouvris la porte violemment. Je sortis en trombe et leur demanda de ne rien dire, que ma douce ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Mais je voulais bien qu'elle se souvienne. Oh si enfin ce pourrait être facile!

J'allais la chercher pour lui dire que tout était arrangé, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Nous nous habillions, elle se maquilla, elle allait se brosser les cheveux quand je lui pris la brosse des mains et commença à lui brosser moi même. J'y allais doucement, sans tirer, en effleurant la douce peau de son cou du bout des doigts la faisant frissonner. Quand j'eu fini, je repoussais ses cheveux du côté droit et posa un doux baiser à la naissance de ses épaule. Elle me remercia, se retourna, se rapprochant peu à peu de mon visage et déposa ses magnifique lèvres sur les mienne dans un bisou chaste mais passionné tout de même.

Elle repartit pour se plaquer les cheveux. Ah les filles ne changeront jamais! Mais elle, je l'ai toujours aimé comme ça!(ne pas trop divulguer d'information tout de suite ça gâcherait tout!)

Elle était prête, et moi je l'attendais depuis quoi, 20 minutes? Bref nous retournons voir les gars.

Nous partîmes marcher en direction du bois en parlant de tout et de rien, et en allant se coucher le soir tout était arranger même que la meute avait soupé chez nous. Nous les avons convaincus de ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé durant la journée et que le lendemain nous voulions rester seule puisque les garçons, Billy, Dave et Samuel, allaient quelque part, je n'avais pas vraiment compris où, et que Suzanne et Rose allaient magasiner. Il ne restait que moi et elle donc nous voulions rester seule durant cette journée. Ils ont promis de ne pas nous déranger, ce qui arrangeait tout mon plan! Oups non pas trop d'idée là, vous ne savez rien, et tout de suite de mauvais pensée… oh vous me découragez!

En se couchant le soir nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre, parlant de notre journée mouvementée. Enfin, elle s'endormit dans mes bras, tellement épuisée. Je rêvais d'elle cette nuit là, elle quand elle avait 10 ans, et quand elle était parti par la faute de…enfin je ne suis pas pour tout vous dévoiler tout de suite! Attendez un peu!


	6. Journées parfaites

Chapitre 6 Journées parfaites

POV MariiKa

Le matin, je me réveillais et je sentais la chaleur de Jacob. J'étais couché sur le flanc et il était dans mon dos et avait une main par-dessus mon autre flanc. Je pris sa main et j'entendis le bon matin, le même qu'hier matin. Je me retournai et nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je m'approchais tranquillement quand il m'interrompu;

-Les autres ne sont pas encore partis.

-Et?

-Et bien je pensais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on s'embrasse quand les autres sont dans la maison…

-Et bien là ça ne me dérange pas, je veux mon bisou du matin!

Je riais. Il partit à rire avec moi et nous nous regardions dans les yeux comme d'habitude.

-Je t'aime MariiKa Fellice!

Ses paroles me réchauffaient le cœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob Black!

Nous nous regardions toujours et nous nous approchâmes doucement. Nos lèvres se frôlaient à présent.

Juste avant que ne lèvre se soudent, il marmonna;

-Respire, Chérie…

Et nos lèvres étaient liées. J'adorais les sensations que cela me procurait. L'impression des petits papillons dans mon ventre, des fourmis dans mes jambes… Je ne pourrais expliquer le sentiment que je ressentais. C'était…Magique en quelque sorte… C'est comme si ma poitrine se serrait, que la chaleur m'envahissais, que je perdais la raison, que plus personne n'existait, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Dès que nos lèvre se dessoudèrent pour reprendre notre souffle, mes yeux restèrent fermés et j'accotai ma tête sur les abdominaux de Jacob. Je sentais ses mains me flatter le dos calmement. Nous restions ainsi durant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Après environ 5 minutes je me décollais faiblement encore ébranlé par ce baiser, comme disait Sam, passionné.

-Pas trop troublé après celui-ci?

-Je dirais moins troublé, mais toujours un peu.

-Tu progresse!

-Ouais…

-Bon on va manger?

-Si tu veux…

-Tu n'a pas l'aire bien…

-Je suis fatiguée.

Pour changer de sujet je continuai :

-Bon on y va?

Avec un sourire aux lèvres je me levais et le regardais encore couché sur le lit. D'un bond, il se leva, me prit par les hanches et me souleva. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur les joues. Je frissonnais à chaque reprise.

En me déposant il ouvrit la porte, je le regardais étrangement en voyant ses yeux pétiller. Nous sortîmes de la chambre.

-Bonjour tout le monde!

Tout le monde en cœur répondît;

-Bonjour vous deux! Et nous partîmes à rire.

Tous le monde avait fini de déjeuner et ils partirent se préparer. Seule moi et Jack ne se joignaient pas à cette folie du matin. Je regardais l'heure et il était 10h07. Calculant que ça faisais environ une demi-heure que j'étais réveillée, j'avais ouvert les yeux à environ 9h30.

Les gars partirent je ne sais encore où pour faire je ne sais quoi de leur journée, et il ne restait que Suzanne, Rose,…Moi et Jack…

-Amusé vous bien les jeunes! Cria Suzanne en sortant. Rose tu me rejoindras dans la voiture.

-D'accord Suzanne!

Jack était partit au petit coin je crois… et Rose voulais me parler.

-Marii?

-Rosy?

-Non c'est sérieux! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier en l'absence de tout le monde de la maison?

-Sérieux tu dis? Je dirais plus que c'est pour ton besoin personnel !

-Aller ! S'il vous plaît !

-Non ! Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Pff ! D'accord, d'accord !

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit de la maison jack me prit par surprise en me prenant les hanche des ses mains fortes et brûlantes.

-JACK!

-Wow ma belle calme toi c'est juste moi!

-La prochaine fois, évite d'arriver comme ça !

-Navré ma jolie, je ne l'es pas fait exprès !

Il avait dit cela avec un ton de poète.

Il m'entourait des ses bras forts par la taille et me serrait contre lui. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque.

-On va dans la chambre?

Il disait ça avec un ton chaleureux mais l'animal était revenu, un côté que j'adorais chez lui!

-Si tu veux mon amour !

J'allais commencer à marcher quand il me souleva et qu'il me mit en « poche de patates » pour se rendre à notre chambre…ce que je pouvais dire maintenant que je dormais là avec lui.

Il me lâcha sur notre lit et se lança à côté de moi. Les deux sur le dos, côte à côte, nous nous tournâmes en même temps et nos yeux se croisèrent. Il me prit par les hanches, et ses mains anormalement puissantes me posèrent à cheval sur son ventre de brique. J'étais, en quelque sorte assis sur lui. Il me regardait avec son grand sourire dont je ne pouvais me lasser. Il était si parfait ce sourire aux dents complètement blanches et droites. Je lui rendis son sourire d'ange.

-Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais mon amour.

-Je ne sais pas…Je t'aime?

-J'espère bien!

Nous pouffâmes de rire.

Je me penchais doucement et rendu les nez collés, je lui dis,

-Oui, oui je vais respirer, ne t'inquiète pas…ma voix ne sonnais pas comme à l'habitude, changé par le désir.

-J'espère !

Il était là et ne bougeais plus. Il me regardait de ses yeux obscurs. Il avait les bras au dessus de sa tête et mes mains les emprisonnaient. J'étais surprise d la force que j'avais dans les membres supérieurs.

Nos lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, mais plus ouvertement cette fois ci. Ce baiser me procurait le sentiment que j'étais en sécurité et que jamais je ne pourrais le quitter. J'étais dans un autre monde, ouais, … En tout cas. Quand nos lèvres se décollaient, je le regardais en admirant sa beauté. Nous restions collés l'un contre l'autre une partie de la journée à parler de ma vie dans le « vrai » monde et de tout le tralala de la vie quotidienne là-bas et de notre vie quand nous étions petits, ce que je ne me rappelais pas plus, bien sûr parce que je ne l'avais pas vécu. Enfin, je crois… Finalement vers 3h15 nous nous levâmes pour aller diner, un petit peu tard, disons. Après, il alla se vêtir d'un jean foncé et d'un chandail moulant ses formes de dieu, à manches courtes brun, pendant que moi j'enfilais une pair de jeans blanc et mon chandail mauve, avec un décolleté généreux mais qui n'en montrait pas trop à la fois. Je me maquillais, crayon noir sous les yeux, mascara, un peu de rouge à lèvres rose pâle, du fond de teint, me brossais les cheveux, les frisais, bref, tout le tralala du matin, mais en après-midi.

Nous parlions, assis sur son lit,

-Il faut que je t'amène quelque part.

-Et où ça?

-Tu va voir.

En se levant, il me prit par la main et me tira légèrement pour que je le suive. Je marchais à ses côté et étais impressionné à la fois par sa vitesse, et parce que, moi, petit maladroite pas rapide, étais capable de le suivre mais en plus je n'avais pas de misère.

-Désolé, j'espère juste que ça va te rappeler des souvenirs…

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons.

Et en me rapprochant de lui, main dans la main, nous étions encore collés. Il enleva sa main de la mienne et la déposa sur le creux de mes reins.

Nous continuons à marcher tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta sec et regardait autour de lui.

-Tu étais toujours meilleure pour trouver le chemin. Je venais souvent quand tu es partie.

Il disait ça comme si c'était un mauvais souvenir.

-Mais maintenant je suis là! L'encourageais-je.

-En plus, la verdure à poussée depuis.

En me serrant plus fort il s'accota sur ma tête et ses deux bras entouraient mon corps.

-Ne me quitte plus!

Il l'avait dit si bas que je n'étais pas sur si j'avais rêvé ou pas. J'étais figée. Je ne peux pas être sûr de ne pas repartir, je ne sais plus exactement qui je suis, ma vie est tout à l'envers, je ne sais même plus comment penser, c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'un rêve! Les questions ne m'aidaient pas.

-J'essaierais, répondis-je faiblement.

Je ne savais plus si je devais bouger ou rester là jusqu'à qu'il bouge de lui-même. Finalement il s'éloigna doucement sans autant enlever ses bras d'autour de moi. Il me regardait.

-Tu viens je crois que je sais c'est par où. Je me souviens vers quel endroit j'allais.

-Je te suis Jack!

Nous recommencions à marcher, presque en silence, quand nous arrivions dans une plaine et plus loin il y avait une falaise. Je regardais émerveillée par la beauté de cet endroit.

-Et voilà! Ça ne te dit rien?

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien.

-Navré mais non, rien. Mais c'est magnifique!

-Je sais. Nous venions souvent ici.

-J'imagine !

-Vient on va aller ou nous allions exactement tout le temps !

-Je te suis !

Alors il allait vers cet escarpement de 40 mètres de haut environ. Il s'assit sur le bord et je m'assis à côté, attachée à lui. Les vagues frappaient sur le bas de la falaise, et étonnamment, je n'en avais pas peur. Ainsi nous parlions de tout et de rien comme à l'habitude.

Tout le reste de la semaine ressemblait à la journée que nous avions passée. Nous allions souvent à l'endroit magnifique que Jack m'avait montré. Mardi matin je me réveillais en sachant que c'était la dernière journée, que se rêve allait finir ce soir là, que le stade « magique » allait retomber au stade « banale ». Bref c'était la dernière chance de passer du temps avec les êtres merveilleux qui m'entouraient depuis mardi passé. En fin de conte, je ne savais plus si c'était de l'imagination ou la réalité que j'affrontais en se moment même.


	7. Révélation choc !

Chapitre 7 Révélation choc !

Je me levai pour aller me laver et en sortant je vis Rose qui entrait dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Marii ! Je peux te parler ?

-Ba, oui. Quoi ?

-Vient dans ma chambre !

Je la suivais mas ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait, pourquoi était-elle aussi pressée ?

J'étais maintenant assise sur son lit, ben, sur le lit de la sœur de Jack, Rachel.

-Ok. Raconte moi tout, tout, tout !

Ah ! Maintenant je comprends…

-Pose moi des questions je vais essayer d'y répondre le plus franchement possible.

-La plus cruciale, vous êtes-vous embrassés ?

Il fallait je m'y attende celle-là…

-Ouais…

-AAAA ! Génial !

-Un autre, j'aimerais bien aller prendre ma douche, je réfléchissais et ajouta, je te laisse 3 autre questions.

-C'est pas juste !

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ah ! D'accord, j'ai compris.

Elle réfléchit un instant et me posa cette question ;

-Avez-vous fait autre chose ?

-Rêve ma vielle ! Je n'aurais jamais osée !

-Ok. Donc vous vous êtes seulement embrassés… Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire dans le bois ?

-Nous allions à la falaise. On y restait longtemps à parler et ensuite on sautait dans l'eau, nous allions sur la plage nous promener et ensuite on rentrait.

Je venais de dire que je sautais de la falaise ? J'avais peut-être oublié de le mentionner avant… oups, je l'avais dis devant Rose…

-Qu…Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ah, laisse faire.

-te te te ! Je ne laisse pas faire moi !

-pff ! Ouais c ça… bon oui on saute de la falaise, c'est le fun quoi ?

-En tout cas, passons.

-C'est ta dernière, la coupais-je.

-Ouais, je sais. Donc, vous vous êtes embrassés, vous passé vos journées à parler et à vous embrasser j'imagine… euh, Ah ! Comment c'est de l'embrassé ?

Je savais…

*soupir*

-et bien, c'est dur à décrire tu sais, c'est tellement, agréable, je me sens seule avec lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne dans le monde, les frissons, mes jambes menaces de me lâcher, *elle émit un petit rire*, bref, c'est tellement, Magique !

-wow, enfin ok…

-Bon je peux m'en aller la ?

J'exécutais le geste à la parole quand elle me reteint par le bras.

-Attend ! J'ai une faveur à te demander…

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et continua,

- Tu ne pourrais pas me faire rencontrer Paul ?

-D'accord, je l'appelle, mais là, je veux vraiment aller me laver. Je lui demande de venir aujourd'hui. Bon bye là !

Je pris le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro de Paul que j'avais appris par cœur.

-Oui allô?

-Bonjour, Paul est-là?

-Oui MariiKa, un instant.

-J'attend.

J'entendis le père de Paul crier;

-Paul le téléphone, c'est pour toi !

-Oui allô Paul a l'appareil?

-Allô Paul, C'est Marii! Tu pourrais passer aujourd'hui?

-Bien sûr mais puis-je en savoir la raison?

-Je voudrais te présenter…je réfléchis avant de dire ceci…Une fan…

Rose me frappa et j'éclatai de rire.

-Et le nom de cette fan, quel est-il?

-Rose Hamel, ma sœur.

-Ok et bien a quelle heure je viens?

-Tu peux venir dans environ 1h30 ou 1h45, cela conviendrai!

-Alors à tantôt!

-Oui à tantôt Paul et n'oubli pas que je pars cette nuit!

-Oui c'est certain je n'ai pas oublié…il avait l'air embarrassé…je ne comprenais pas…

-À plus!

Je raccrochai quand j'entendis Jack se lever de mon oreille surnaturel. En bondissant je le rejoignis sans que Rose ne pu bouger d'un poil.

En entrant vivement dans cette petite pièce je m'exclamais;

-Bon matin mon amour!

J'avais l'air joyeuse, même excessivement joyeuse.

-Bon matin ma chérie! Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin!

En bondissant sur le lit pour être à ses côté, cependant avec trop d'énergie, je lui répondis.

-Je sais il fallait que je me lève… c'est ma dernière journée et je voulais en profiter!

Avec un petit peu d'hilarité je continuai.

-Et ne te surprend pas si Paul vient faire un tour dans environ, faisant une pause je regardais le cadran, 1h!

Lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue droite je m'éloignai le laissant baigner dans ses questions.

Je riais. J'étais trop contente mais en même temps un autre sentiment essayait de ressortir. C'était ma dernière journée et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Jacob, c'était…insensé!

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et allais dans la douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler doucement sur moi, me lavais les cheveux et mon corps, par la même occasion et sortis en m'enroulant dans une serviette. Je me séchais les cheveux, m'habillais en vitesse avant de sortir de la salle de bain en courant. J'allais dans le salon. Soudain, je sentis une baisse d'énergie.

Jack se levai et vint me rejoindre. J'étais assise sur le sofa du salon et je réfléchissais, mon attitude avait changé du tout au tout seulement en 30 secondes… bref je n'y comprenais rien à rien. Il vint s'assoir à mes côtés et en me regardant dans les yeux, l'air de penser que nous étions seuls, il m'embrassa tendrement.

Le repoussant d'un bond je le regardai, furibonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rose est réveillée!

-Et puis?

-Elle aurait pu arriver!

Sur ce que je disais, Justement, elle arriva. Je le regardais avec mes gros yeux et il ria.

Rose nous regardais étrangement.

-Rosy?

-Oui ma grande sœur que j'adore et qui me dit toujours tout?

Il n'y avait presque pas d'insistassions dans la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Oui mais une autre fois. Bon. Euh comment te dire ça? Et ben…Pourrais-tu…aller plus loin?

Je suis nul!

-J'ai compris je vous dérange!

-Non c'est que c'est notre dernière journée ici, je frissonnais, et j'aimerais bien rester avec Jacob un petit moment et après nous allons voir les gars puis demain matin nous partons alors…

-Oui c'est ce que je disais! Je vous dérange! J'vais dehors!

-bye Rosy!

-C'est ça bye!

-C'était trop discret mon affaire!

-Trop!

-Bon où nous étions rendu?

-Surement plus proche qu'en se moment!

En se rapprochant il souriait de ses belles dents blanches droites…Il était si parfait! Je ne pouvais pas pensée que ces instants étaient les derniers avec cet être magique et…beau comme un dieu ! Comme je l'aimais lui !

Il m'embrassait dans le cou, ce qui me faisait frémir à coup sûr ! Mes yeux c'étaient fermés toute seule. Ses lèvres étaient rendues à mes joues. Je continuai de faire la statut, j'étais figée, comme glacée.

-Je… je ne peux pas… croire qu'on ne… ne se reverra…peut-être pas, réussis-je à articulé finalement.

-Ne croit pas à ça voyons! Nous allons nous revoir ne t'inquiète pas!

-Comment tu veux? Cette nuit je vais…disparaître en quelque sorte j'voudrai jamais m'endormir!

L'aire de chercher quoi dire, finalement il dit.

-Et bien profitons en!

-Quoi?

Il s'avança sur moi. Cette fois ci je ne serai jamais assez forte pour le repousser et je le laissai faire. Il se colla durement à mes lèvres et il taquinait ma lèvre inferieur, mais je pris un moment avant de lui rendre ce baiser. Encore un frisson parcourait ou mon corps d'un coup. Quand nous nous décollions, et non sans regrets, j'haletais. Je me collai sur sa poitrine bouillante. Les deux, nous avions le souffle coupé. Après un long moment de silence confortable, il prit la parole;

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

Après un instant de réflexion je répondis,

-Et bien vers midi nous pourrions aller voir les gars, et puis après rester tranquille ensemble quelque part…

-bonne idée, donc dans deux heures nous sommes dans le bois!

-Oui!

-Alors là on fait quoi?

- Je ne sais pas…

Il me prit par les hanches et sans difficulté il me leva et m'assis sur ses genoux face a lui. Ses yeux plongé dans mes yeux, je ne voulais plus bouger du reste de ma vie.

-Tu vas respirer ou tu vas tomber dans les pommes?

-J'vais respirer! Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

-On va voir cela MariiKa Fellice!

-C't'un défi?

-On peut prendre ça comme ça!

Quand nos lèvres s'entre choquèrent je sursautais tellement il avait l'air… Passionné! Ça ma désarçonnée! Nos deux langues jouaient ensemble dans une ronde sans contrôle. J'avais presque de la misère à respirer et je me rappelais qu'il fallait que je respire. J'ai réussi à reprendre mon souffle sans décoller de ses lèvres ardentes. Je lui rendais son tendre baiser avec toute la force que j'avais. Je venais de comprendre que sans lui je ne vivrais pas, je vais seulement survivre. Même que survivre sera difficile. De froides larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'imagine qu'il s'en aperçut puisqu'il se décolla tranquillement de moi.

-Ça ne va pas?

J'essayai que ma voix ne tremble pas;

-Je ne veux vraiment pas partir sans toi ma vie ne sera rien!

Ça y est! J'avais une voix pleurnicharde. Je pleurais tellement qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Calme toi ma belle c'est sûre qu'on va se revoir!

-T'en est si sûre que ça!

-On va trouver un moyen mon amour je ne veux pas te perdre encore!

J'étais collé derechef sur son torse brûlant et ses deux mains me seraient contre lui. J'étais bien mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

-Je t'aime. Chuchotai-je.

-Moi aussi mon amour, Je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un bout de temps et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillée je sentais encore ses mains dans mon dos, et j'embrassai son torse.

-Tu es réveillée?

-Oui. Enfin, peut-être à moitié…

-Encore fatiguée?

-Oui… il est quelle heure?

-12h30

-Quoi? Mais on était supposé aller voir les gars!

-Tu étais si belle quand tu dormais je ne pouvais pas te réveiller.

-D'accord alors on y va tout de suite !

Je le regardais et en me levant posa un bisou sur sa joue et partie dans la chambre. J'avais un jean foncé et ma camisole magenta, des bas mes soulier et en mettant du mascara et du crayon noirs, ce qui me pris environ deux minutes je pensais à ma vie à l'extérieur d'ici. C'était une vie tellement banale! Je finissais par mettre mes cheveux en queue de cheval en replaçant mon toupet je sortais de la chambre. Jack était juste devant la porte, ce que je n'avais pas prévu et je m'enfargeais dans ses pieds. Il me rattrapa d'une main et me ramenant en face de lui posa ses lèvres sur mon front en fredonnant. Cette chanson me rappelais quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus du tout qu'est-ce que c'était.

-C'est quoi cette chanson? Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne suis pas capable de l'identifier…

-C'est notre chanson…la première fois que tu l'as entendu tu m'a…embrassé.

-Mais elle joue juste ici ou elle existe aussi dans…comment dire, mon monde?

-Elle joue seulement ici en faite…

-Pourquoi je la connais alors? Je ne comprends plus…

Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un cognait à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir Marii.

-On dirait vraiment que tu ne veux pas me le dire en!

À la porte, il y avait Sam, il était seul.

-Salut Sam! Dit Jack.

-Salut les tourtereaux!

-Hey! Sam on était justement entrain de se préparé pour aller vous voir!

-En faite euh…

-Sam, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Jack Marii, euh…les gars sont partis…en chasse. Victoria est revenue en sachant qu'_elle_ est revenue et qu'elle part ce soir. Cache-la s'il vous plait. Merci. Oh et Marii, Paul ne pourra pas venir, il est partit avec les autres…

Et il parti en courant. Jack ne bougeait plus. Me rapprochant de lui je mis ma main dans son dos en le flattant et il sursauta comme si il avait oublié que j'étais là.

-Jack tu…tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer ce que Sam voulais dire, exactement.

Me prenant la main il me tira jusque sur le lit et je m'assis sur lui.

-Je t'écoute mon amour.

-Et bien Victoria est revenue…Je sais que tu l'as compris ça mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il soupira et continua ;

-Et bien du temps que tu habitais ici, nous l'avions chassé, elle et son amoureux. Nous avons essayé de la traquer mais son chum la défendu et tu là tué…on a essayé de suivre Victoria et elle a dépassé la frontière. Nous n'avons pas pu la rattraper. Elle a essayé de se venger en te tuant mais nous…nous t'avons renvoyé d'ici. Nous voulions te faire oublier, avec la machine…te faire oublier le village, les gars Victoria et…moi…

Il avait vraiment de la misère à raconter cette histoire.

-Bien sûr j'étais contre mais ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter. J'ai essayé de leur en empêcher mais ils m'ont mis sous surveillance pour ne pas que je les dérange!

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus tendue. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue pour qu'il se calme. Il ferma les yeux.

POV Jacob

Me remémorer ces souvenirs si douloureux était très difficile mais je me suis promis de lui raconter alors voila ou j'en étais rendu.

-Comme je disais, ils ne voulaient pas que je les dérange ou que j'assiste à…*mon dieu !*… à ton enterrement en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, la machine a… brisée…et tu as été électrocutée et tu n'as pas seulement oublié l'existence du village mais aussi ton existence. Ça été difficile pour moi de te laisser partir avec de nouveaux parents et un nouveau frère dans un autre monde avec d'autres personnes… Je me suis enfui loin d'ici pour fuir la réalité, pour réussir à réfléchir. Après 6 ou 7 mois, je ne sais plus, je suis revenu. J'avais pris ma décision. J'allais essayer de te retrouver. Ils ne voulaient pas me dire où ils t'avaient envoyé alors je t'ai cherché jours et nuit. Quand je t'ai trouvé après un an et demi j'ai contacté la ville…ceux qui ce sont, « occupé » de toi…et ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que tu te souviennes ou que tu veuille revenir. Alors ils ont fait les films, les livres, les poster de nous… et inventer une histoire avec Bella et Edward…Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais te revoir.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, d'ailleurs moi aussi. Je le serrais dans mes bras. Malgré tout il regardait dans le vide, comme si il essayait de voir ce qu'il avait vu. Après un petit moment de silence, il continua.

-On te surveillait pour que quand tu fasses le « vœux » de revenir, ou de venir tous simplement, nous allions transférer ta famille, tes affaires durant la nuit. Je restais près de chez toi et quand tu t'endormais je venais dans ta chambre et te regardais dormir. Des fois je jouais dans tes cheveux je regardais tes bibelots, tes tableaux, je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne idée de te ramener avec nous, tu avais une nouvelle vie! Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour te laisser aller. Je t'aimais, je t'aime trop!

-Moi aussi voyons Jack…mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, Bref je ne me souviens plus de rien…

-On n'a toujours pas trouvé pourquoi, avec toi, la machine n'a pas fonctionnée. Notre hypothèse c'était que tu étais…trop différente des autres. J'en ai conclu que tu étais trop spéciale, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu oublis alors avec la machine, tout a brisé parce que tu y résistais et que, cela a eu l'effet contraire mais, c'est mon hypothèse…

Ouf, déjà une chose de fait ! Je n'en pouvais plus de me rappeler ces souvenirs ! Une larme coulait sur ma joue et MariiKa vint l'enlever du bout de ses doigts en me regardant de son regard brun-caramel qui me faisait tomber à chaque fois. Elle prit mon menton et le releva pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci était mouillés de larmes, je ne pouvais les retenir tant j'avais souffert. Une larme roula sur sa joue et je l'embrassais à l'endroit même où elle était rendu. Je déposais ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes pour y poser un léger baiser.


	8. Ma fête!

Chapitre 8 Ma fête ?

POV MariiKa

Cet après-midi là était très tranquille. Paul était finalement venu et avait parlé avec Rose, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux, une lueur dès qu'il l'a regardé dans les yeux. Imprégnation, vous diriez, ça ressemblait en tout cas. Jack m'avait dit qu'il allait lui parler. Vers 5h, Sam vint cogner.

-Salut Marii… tu pourrais aller chercher Jack ? J'aimerais lui parler ?

Mm… il a l'air, hésitant…

-Oui, oui je reviens, en faite, il revient.

Je partis vers la chambre. Quand j'entrai je le voyais dos à moi à fouiller dans son garde robe… hein ? Enfin bref…

-Jack, mon amour, Sam est là il veut te parler.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Il se releva, passa à côté de moi, sans manquer de m'embrasser en passent, et fila en trombe jusqu'en bas et commença à parler à Sam. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et fermais les yeux. Je pensais, comme toujours. J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment. Ne t'endors pas ! Hi hi, reflexe. Bon… je me recouchais sur le lit et fixait le plafond. Je ne sais pas ça a duré combien de temps, mais il revint enfin.

-Vient avec moi ma belle.

-s'ras pas long, j'me lève !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger qu'il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena dans la chambre où résidait ma sœur, et anciennement, Rachel. Il me laissa sur le lit. Je me redressais pour le voir se diriger vers l'armoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les garde-robes aujourd'hui ?

-Ça devrait te faire, elle avait la même taille que toi.

De quoi y parle ?

Il sortit une robe. Wow ! Robe noir, le buste était serré et se desserrait juste en bas du fessier pour laisser le bas de la robe lousse qui allait surement m'arriver aux genoux. C'était une robe sans manche, avec des motifs de bulles **bleues**sur le côté droit, cinq ou six petits ronds ordonnés pour faire joli et de grosseur différentes. Encore, wow ! C'était exactement mon style. Je restais là à la regarder de mes yeux de morue. AYOYE !

-Ça va ma chérie ?

-eu… oui, OUI ! Elle est tellement belle ! Mais au faite, à quoi elle sert ?

-tu va voir ce soir mon cœur !

-Grrrrr ! Je le regardais avec les dents sorties et le regard méchant.

-Tu me fais tellement rire mon cœur ! Je t'aime !

Je ne pouvais pas me fâcher contre lui, c'était impossible voyons ! Juste une semaine, ben une semaine, c'est vite dit, et je ne pouvais déjà pas lui en vouloir plus de 2 secondes ! C'était bien partit pour un couple !

Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Vient l'essayer ! Je suis sûr que tu va être magnifique dans cette robe ce soir !

Je me levai et allait voir dans la garde-robe. Je dénichais des souliers à talons noir, avec des lacets qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il me regardait, Intrigué. Je pensais aux bijoux que j'avais, j'ai un collier et un bracelet parfait. Ils sont avec des anneaux. La plus part sont noir mais il y en a des bleus et des blancs. Je pensais déjà à ma coiffure. Un petit chignon haut qui laissait dépasser des mèches rebelles frisées et plaquées. Ma franche plaquée avec une couette qui dépasse l'autre côté. Bref, de toute beauté ! Je n'avais que 13 ans mais je savais m'habiller chic !

-hey au faite chérie, BONNE FÊTE !

QUOI ?

-Hein ! Mais… C'EST MA FÊTE ?

-Ben oui. Je pensais que tu le savais.

J'avais complètement oublié ! Ah ! Au moins je savais pourquoi il allait avoir une fête ! Mais…ça veut dire que j'ai 14 ans aujourd'hui !

-Je vais me préparer… au fait, j'ai combien de temps, j'veux dire, ça commence à quelle heure ?

-T'as deux heure ma belle !

Je commençais à énumérer en murmurant ;

-Douche, plaqueur, fer à friser, gel pour les cheveux, bobépines, barrettes, élastiques pour mes cheveux, RASOIR, mon deo. , …

Je l'entendais rire derrière moi. Pff ! Y comprend pas ce n'est pas une fille ! J'entrais dans la salle de bain avec tous mes trucs pour pouvoir rester un bon, 1h50 dedans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois prête, je sortais tranquillement de la salle de bain…

POV Jacob

Je m'étais préparé tranquillement sachant qu'elle allait être lente. 1h47 précisément plus tard, je vis la porte s'entre ouvrir peu à peu et la vis sortir. WOW ! C'était le seule mot qui osait sortir. La robe y allait parfaitement, elle laissait voir ses belles jambes et ses jolies épaules. Les bijoux étaient exactement en accord avec la robe et la coiffure, Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Elle me regardait intriguée de ma réaction. Oups, j'avais la bouche ouverte. Je la refermais précipitamment et la ré-ouvrait pour parler.

-T'es vraiment belle chérie.

-Merci, toi aussi mon amour. Je t'aime. J'me demande comment j'ai fait pour oublier ma fête…. Je devais être perdue dans tes yeux.

Elle avait un sens de l'humour…particulier. Mais je trouvais ça drôle, aussi bizarre soit-il. C'était subtil et gentil. Je l'adorais, elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment je l'adorais, ce petit bout de vie !

-Bon tu viens mon p'tit loup, c'est ta fête et ça va finir tard !

-Oui j'arrive. Mais c'est qui qui va être là ?

-Tu verras !

Je lui pris la main tendrement et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient déjà arrivés, je les entendais.

POV MariiKa

C'est quoi le monde qui parlait dehors ?

-Je t'aime MariiKa-Eva Fellice !

Quoi ? C'est Quoi là, il sait mon nom au complet ?

-C'est qui qui t'a dit que je m'appelais MariiKa-Eva ?

-Ben toi, voyons ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime toi !

En disant cette phrase il m'embrassa fougueusement en me prenant par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ouf ! Je pense que je vais brûler de l'intérieur là ! En me décollant tranquillement je reprenais mon souffle.

-Tu es si belle mon ange.

Je rougissais. AAH ! Mais c'est quoi cette habitude de rougir je n'aime vraiment pas là ! (calme toi, ça m'arrive tout le temps à moi aussi) Toi, l'auteure, t'en mêle pas, OK ? (C'est compris là, capote pas ! Si tu continu ça va être pire ! c'est quant même moi qui fais l'histoire !) Pff ! Ouin…

Nous sortions tranquillement quand j'aperçus, une limousine !

-NON ! Fis-je surprise ! Mais c'est quoi cette blague !

-Ça, ça s'appelle une limousine ma chère, et les personnes dedans, ben ça s'appelle les incompétents de la meute qui vont tout virer à l'envers ! Il avait l'air découragé de ses pauvres frères…

-AH ! C'est malin Paul t'as tout fait gâcher !

-C'est pas d'ma faute si t'as échappé la bouteille Jared !

Ah ! Ils ne changeront donc jamais !

Je partais à rire toute seule comme une dingue et en me voyant pliée en deux Jack ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec moi. Les autres étaient supposés me faire la surprise mais quand nous sommes sortis, les gars de la meute venaient d'échapper une bouteille qui se brisa dans un bruit qu'on ne peut pas manquer. L'homme galant qu'est mon amour, il m'ouvra la porte.

-Les dames d'abord !

-Merci mon cher !

-Mais de rien jolie demoiselle !

J'entrais et il me entra la seconde qui suivi. Je me collais sur son torse pendant que les autres me chantaient bonne fête MariiKa ! Pff ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimée les gens qui me souhaitaient bonne fête. Boff… le voyage vers je ne sais où était légèrement long, là !

-Où est-ce qu'on va Jack ! Pleurnichais-je pour la énième fois durant le voyage... qui n'avait duré que dix minutes…

-Marii, soupira-t-il découragé par mon enfantillage, on arrive bientôt ne t'en fais pas !

Pff ! Ouais, c'est ça !

-Je t'aime vraiment MariiKa-Eva !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Jack ! Criais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-T'appeler comment ? demanda Embry.

-MariiKa-Eva Fellice, dit fièrement Jacob.

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux.

-Ça te dérange Marii ? demanda Paul

Si ça me dérange ?

-Ben… Non… Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Sur ce, la limousine s'arrêta.

Nous étions arrivés.


	9. Le party

Chapitre 9 le party

POV Jacob

Nous étions arrivés.

Je sortais tranquillement, tenant la porte à Marii et les garçons sortirent après. Et oui. Je l'amenais chez les Clearwater… ben Quoi ? Leah était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait plus passer une seule journée sans elle… et maintenant elle voulait la revoir.

La lumière était fermée. Nous rentrons et la lumière s'ouvrit. Tout le monde était là ! Je n'en reviens pas, vraiment tout le monde avait accepté de la revoir !

Tous : SURPRISE MARII !

Moi : Salut la compagnie !

Rose regardait Paul. Paul ne la regardait pas, il la fixait, intensément. Je voyais les étincelles dans ses yeux. Il c'est imprégné le petit !

POV MariiKa

Mon dieu mais il y à dont ben du monde ici !

Moi : Salut…

Je voyais Leah plus loin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde avança vers moi. Le premier qui me prit dans ses bras c'est…

-Félix ?

-Et oui ! C'est moi ! Surprise ?

-Certainement ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Je ne comprends absolument rien, là ! C'est quoi que mon ami de l'école fait ici !

-Moi ? Je suis venu pour ta fête…Oui je sais…bon mais je vais te laisser je pense que les autres aussi veulent te parler.

Il s'en allait et la prochaine personne c'était, enfin je pense que c'est Seth.

-Salut Marii ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Il me prit dans ses bras. Mon dieu, lui aussi c'est un loup-garou ! La chaleur de son corps est aussi élevé que celle de mon Jacob.

Il se décolla rapidement vu mon malaise.

-Excuse-moi. Je… je sais que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il eu un petit rire nerveux et en se passent la main gauche dans les cheveux il me tendit sa main droite, moi, c'est Seth…

Je m'emparais de sa main.

-Salut, dis-je timidement, j'imagine que tu me connais déjà, enfin…

-Oui Marii. T'étais comme une sœur pour moi et Leah.

-Oui Jack m'en avait parlé. Je, Je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais plus quoi dire, J'aimerais tellement m'en souvenir, tu sais

-J'espère que tu vas y arriver, dit-il en se retournant.

Tous les autres me connaissaient. Je me sentais mal de ne plus me souvenir d'eux. Seule Leah n'est pas venu me voir. Je me promets d'aller la voir quand la vague de monde sera passée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le monde s'était présenter, sauf Leah qui s'obstinait toujours à rester toute seule dans la petite cuisine.

Je laissais Jack pour m'approcher. En me voyant elle tenta de s'en aller mais je l'interposais.

-attend Leah ! Elle se retournait vers moi, les yeux plein d'eau. Je, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. J'aimerais tellement me souvenir, ou je ne sais pas, ne jamais être partie.

J'avais dis ça comme ça, mais finalement, c'est ce que je voulais.

-Je t'ai vraiment attendu longtemps, maintenant je n'avais plus d'espoir de retrouver ma meilleure amie, ma sœur…elle tremblait. Je t'aime Marii, je m'ennuyais tellement de toi. Là, maintenant, je ne sais plus si je devrais croire à ton retour.

Je la prenais dans mes bras. Ses bras entouraient mes épaules, je me sentais bien, là tout de suite.

-Oh ! Marii si seulement !

Elle éclatait en sanglots. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, et moi, je ne pu échapper une larme, puis deux, puis trois… Enfin, je pleurais avec elle, quoi.

-Ça va Leah, Marii ?

Seth c'était approcher, timidement.

-Oui Seth tout va bien maintenant qu'elle est là. Elle essuyait une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, que je me sente proche de toi comme ça.

Seth vient une nouvelle fois me prendre dans ses bras mais cette fois je répondais à son étreinte. Une fois tout arrangé, nous parlions et dansions sur la musique, ma musique préféré, surtout du Justin Bieber et plein d'artistes merveilleux. (Il y a un peu de moi dans toi MariiKa !) C'est ta faute tout ça ! Du Justin Bieber ! Pff ! (essaye pas ! tu l'aime toi aussi Justin Bieber ! Je le sais c'est moi qui t'ai créée ! ) Ce n'est pas juste là ! (*soupir*) Ok, J'ai compris J'avoue. J'aime bien Justin Bieber ! (hem, hem !)Ok, je l'aime pas mal d'abord. (HEM, HEM!) OK JE TRIPPE DESSUS ! T'ES CONTENTE ? (oui, oui !) Mais là on continu.

-Salut mon amour, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Salut Jack ! Oui je m'amuse comme une folle ! Comment tu Sais que j'aime le Justin Bieber ? (=D)

-Ben, C'est ça que ça fait quand t'espionne quelqu'un jour et nuit ! T'écoutais toujours ses tounes je me disais que tu l'aimais !

(Perspicace le p'tit, eu, le grand !)

-Bravo mon amour !

-Je sais, je sais ! Merci, merci ! fit-il en faisant semblant de saluer une foule imaginaire.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais tendrement.

-Hey, les amoureux ! Il est 11h50 y va falloir rentrer, Sue ne veut pas dépasser minuit.

Seth…

-Oui, oui, on va rentrer.

Nos yeux ne se lâchaient toujours pas.

-Allô ? J'ai parlé Jack, Marii !

-Oui, j'ai dit qu'on arrivait Seth, vas rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

-Mais Jack, C'est la fête à Marii j't'e ferais dire !

Il détacha ses yeux des miens.

-J'ai dit, vas-y, on te rejoint Seth !

-OK, J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Il se retournait de nouveau et ses prunelles se connectaient aux miennes. Il s'approchait tranquillement, et ses lèvres brulantes touchaient à présent les mienne dans un baiser chaud et plein de désir. Sa langue avait rejoint la mienne dans une valse de saveurs agréables.

-Hum, hum !

Je me décollais rapidement pour trouver Leah qui nous regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Oui, on arrive…

-Jack, Je peux parler à Marii, 2 minutes s'il vous plait ?

-Tu me rejoins dehors ma belle ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en m'embrassant rapidement avant de quitter la petite pièce.

-Tu voulais me parler Lee-Lee ?

-Oui, et bien… tu sais, t'as toujours été comme ma sœur…

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Revient, d'accord ?

-C'est promis, Lee. Je ne te laisserai pas, voyons ! Je t'aime fort ne l'oubli jamais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'effondrais par terre. Il est Minuit.


	10. retour à la réalité

Chapitre 10 Retour à la réalité

POV MariiKa

Le soleil réchauffait mon visage, mais quelque chose clochait. La chaleur corporelle de mon amour n'était pas présente. J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement.

-NON !

Je n'y crois pas ! Comment… non. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas !

Je voyais, mon miroir, mes draps de lit bleus, mes murs bleu et jaune, mon lit, et surtout, je ne voyais pas MON Jacob. Je regardais l'heure. 7h. –Ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un rêve. Non…

Je pleurais. Mes larmes coulaient par grosses gouttes.

-Pourquoi ! C'était si… Si réel !

Je me déplaçais difficilement vers la salle de bain. Mes jambes ne tenaient plus. Je manquais tomber à chacun de mes pas. J'arrivais devant le miroir. Je me regardais. À part mes larmes, mon visage rouge et mes yeux rougis, j'étais rayonnante. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon pyjama ? C'était un chandail deux fois trop grand pour moi, bleu marin, je n'avais que mes petites culottes en dessous.

-Mais, c'est un chandail de Jack, murmurais-je.

Je me parlais souvent toute seule, je me sentais, et bien moins seule justement !

-Je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve !

J'allais me recoucher pour la demi-heure qui suivi. J'avais de l'école aujourd'hui. Pff ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, Maintenant que je sais que tout était vrai ! Mais en même temps, je m'ennuyais beaucoup de Mary-Ann et de Julien, mes meilleurs amis. Je pouvais tout leur dire, eux. En faite, j'en étais plus si sûr. Je ne pourrais quand même pas leur dire ÇA ! Mon père vient finalement me voir pour me faire lever, ma paresse habituelle avait disparu, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir. Enfin, je pense ?

-Bon matin mon petit papounet.

Ouf ! Ça fait vraiment drôle. Même si ce n'était qu'une semaine d'absence. Une question me vient en tête quand mon père allait sortir de ma petite chambre aux couleurs vives.

-Hey, P'pa ? On est le quoi, là ?

-Et bien le 30 mai, pourquoi ?

-ben, pour savoir.

-Tu devrais le savoir c'étais ta fête hier.

-Oui, mais je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Ouin, lève-toi là.

-Oui, oui.

Je me levais, enfilais des leggings pour garder l'odeur de mon Jacob sur moi. Je me brossais les cheveux longuement, de toute façon, d'habitude je restais coucher un bon 20 minutes donc j'avais 20 minutes de lousse. Je me coiffais d'une haute queue de cheval, je me maquillais légèrement et descendais pour manger. J'avais encore le chandail trop grand et mes leggings mais je m'en foutais. Je mangeais tranquillement, des toasts au beurre de peanuts quand mon frère arriva dans la cuisine.

-Salut Marii !

Moi et mon frère on était très proche, même s'il avait 3 ans, et bien 2 ans et demi de plus que moi.

-Salut, Hub !

Oui, mon frère s'appelle Huberto… Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Mais à quoi donc il pensait lui ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi il pense là, c'est un peu troublant.

« Je vais tellement m'ennuyer d'elle ! Oh, ma petite M-E »

(P.S. : Huberto appelle MariiKa, Marii ou M-E et les lettre on les prononce en anglais…)

Euh, JE RÊVE ?

-T'a parlé Hub ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Hein ?

-Euh, pour rien.

Je lui fis un baiser sur sa joue et alla dans ma chambre. C'était quoi ça ? Bref, je m'y occuperais se soir.

7h45, encore une heure et je n'avais qu'à m'habiller. Je décidais de garder mes leggings aujourd'hui, mais je ne pouvais pas garder le chandail de Jacob. Il était bien trop grand. Je mettais une petite robe courte noir avec des souliers à talons hauts, je n'étais pas très grande il faut dire. Je déposais à mon cou un joli collier plein de couleur ; rose, jaune, bleu, vert et mauve. Je portais à mon doigt une bague avec les mêmes couleurs. J'enlaçais un élastique avec une belle fleure bleu, mauve et jaune sur ma haute queue de cheval. Ah, oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais avant de me recoucher, j'avais regardé à mon agenda, et c'est la remise des prix aujourd'hui, et je fais un spectacle de musique. Et oui, c'est moi qui chante en plus, dans une des chansons. Nous allons ouvrir le bal avec une des chansons, et je jouerais de la basse. Ensuite, nous jouerons la chanson où je chante. Et pour finir le spectacle, je fais la guitare. Et oui, j'avais oublié aussi de vous dire que je joue de la basse, de la guitare, du piano, du saxophone et finalement de la batterie. En plus, j'ai fais des cours de chant. Et en plus à l'école je fais des cours de musique. Je n'ai jamais été capable de m'exprimer alors la musique et l'écriture m'aide beaucoup. Ah, oui, j'écris aussi. Ça fait beaucoup en un paragraphe.

Voila ! Et oui, piano, guitare, basse, batterie, saxophone, chant et écriture. Je suis en secondaire 4, dans deux ans, au cégep, je compte aller encore en programme musique, en guitare, ou en batterie, c'est mon rêve de jouer dans un groupe, d'être chanteuse en même temps qu'être écrivaine. Oui, j'ai de l'ambition, et peut-être un peu trop d'imagination… Bref, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas rêver ?

Il était maintenant 8h. Bon, encore au moins 45 bonnes minutes. J'allais prendre ma guitare. je commençais à faire quelques notes. J'étais vraiment bonne en musique, surtout à la guitare et à la batterie. Je grattais les cordes dans l'air d'une chanson que mon prof de musique avait composé. J'adorais cet air. J'enchainais avec une chanson de Justin Bieber ( ) Never let You go. C'était ma chanson préférée. (Ben quoi, y faut ben qu'elle en aille une, et pourquoi pas la mienne un coup partie ! Hi, hi !)

Je commençais à chanter l'air, les paroles.

**Never let you go.**

Traduction : (Jamais te laisser partir )

**oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh  
they say that hate has been sent  
so let loose the talk of love  
before they outlaw the kiss  
baby give me one last hug**

Traduction : (Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh  
Ils disent que la haine a été envoyé  
Alors que se déchaine le discours de l'amour  
Avant qu'ils interdisent le baiser  
Baby, donne moi un dernier câlin )

**theres a dream  
that i've been chasing  
want so badly for it to be reality  
and when you hold my hand  
then i understand  
that its meant to be**

Traduction : ( Il y a un rêve  
Où j'étais poursuivi  
Désiré trop fort pour être réalité  
(Réalité, Réalité)  
Et quand tu tiens ma main  
Alors je comprend  
Ce que c'est censé être ) 

**cuz baby when you're with me  
its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better**

Traduction : ( Parce que Baby quand tu es avec moi  
C'est comme un ange venu et m'a emmené au paradis  
(C'est comme ci tu m'emmenais au paradis fille)  
Parce que quand je regarde dans ton regard  
Ca ne pouvait pas être mieux  
(Je ne veux pas que tu partes Oh non)

**so let the music it blast  
we gon' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and its much to strong  
so baby no for sho'  
ill Never Let You Go**

Traduction :( Laisse la musique exploser  
Nous allons faire notre danse  
Ignore ceux qui doutent  
Il ne comptent pas du tout  
Parce que ces vies trop longues  
Et cet amour si fort  
Baby sache pour sûr  
Que je ne te laisserais jamais partir )

**i got my favorite girl  
not feelin' no pain  
(no pain, no pain, no pain)  
oh no, dont have a care in the world  
why would i, when you are here  
theres a moments i've been chasin  
and i finally caught it out on this floor **

Traduction : (J'ai ma fille préférée  
Pas de sentiments, pas de peine, pas de craintes  
Oh non, Je n'ai pas de soucis dans le monde  
Pourquoi voudrais-je, Quand tu es là  
(Tu es là, tu es là)  
Il y a un moment que je lui courais après  
Et je l'ai finalement attrapé à cet étage  
(A cet étage, a cet étage))  
**  
baby, theres no hesitation,  
no reservation by taking a chance and more  
ohh noo, because**

Traduction : ( Baby, Il n'y a pas d'hésitation,  
Oh noon, parce que )

**its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want to go, no no no)**

Traduction : ( C'est comme un ange venu et m'a emmené au paradis  
(C'est comme ci tu m'emmenais au paradis fille)  
Parce que quand je regarde dans ton regard  
Ca ne pouvait pas être mieux  
(Je ne veux pas que tu partes Oh non) )

**so let the music it blast  
we gon' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and this loves to strong  
so baby no for sho'  
ill Never Let You Go**

Traduction : (Laisse la musique exploser  
Nous allons faire notre danse  
Ignore ceux qui doutent  
Il ne comptent pas du tout  
Parce que ces vies trop longues  
Et cet amour si fort  
Baby sache pour sûr  
Que je ne te laisserais jamais partir ) 

**its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want you to go, no, no, so)**

Traduction : ( C'est comme un ange venu et m'a emmené au paradis  
(C'est comme ci tu m'emmenais au paradis fille) Parce que quand je regarde dans ton regard  
Ca ne pouvait pas être mieux  
(Je ne veux pas que tu partes Oh non) )

**take my hand, lets just dance  
watch my feet, follow me  
dont be scared, girl im here  
if you didnt know, this is loooovee **

Traduction : (Prend ma main, danse simplement  
Regarde mes pieds, suis moi  
N'ai pas peur, Girl je suis là  
Si tu ne le savais pas, c'est l'amour )

**(so let the music it blast)  
(we gon' do our dance)  
(praise the doubters on)  
(they dont matter at all)  
(cuz this lifes to long)  
(and its much to strong)  
(so baby no for sure)  
(ill Never Let You Go)**

Traduction :(Laisse la musique exploser  
Nous allons faire notre danse  
Ignore ceux qui doutent  
Ils ne comptent pas du tout  
Parce que ces vies trop longues  
Et cet amour si fort  
Baby sache pour sûr  
Que je ne te laisserais jamais partir

**ill Never Let You Go, gooooo  
**

Je continuais à chanter quelque chanson quand je vis l'heure. 8h45. Il faut j'y aille ! je prenais mon étui de basse, mon sac et ma boîte à lunch et courait vers mon arrêt. Ouf, le bus arrivait justement. Je m'assoyais toujours dans le même banc et sortit mes partitions de chant. Je fredonnais tranquillement quand ;

-Wow ! *sifflement* avez-vous vu MariiKa. Habillé chic la madame !

-Ta gueule Antoine.

Antoine : Jeune innocent dépourvu de toute intelligence dès sa naissance, grosse brute qui récolte des D et des E dans ses exams.

Il changea de banc quand le bus arrêta à un arrêt et vient juste à côté de moi. Je ne m'y occupais pas. Quand il me prit par la taille. Je me retournais vers lui et ma main gifla sa joue, d'une force que je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je n'avais même pas mal à la main en plus. En le regardant de mes yeux verts forêt, il se déplaça et je continuais de pratiquer pour cette après-midi. Le monde riait de sa gueule. Ha, ha, ha ! Tu t'es fais frappée par une fille !

Je riais intérieurement. Arrivés à l'école, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Nous commencions dans 20 minutes et notre bus était quasiment le premier. Je m'installais devant la case à Julien. J'avais si hâte de le voir lui. J'ai longtemps eu un kike sur lui mais maintenant j'avais Jacob. Je le vit arriver et je lui sautais dans les bras.

-Jul !

-Mi Bella ! Mais tu étais où toute la semaine dernière !

Je me figeais.

-Euh… je pourrais te le raconter mais pas ici. Enfin, c'est compliqué disons. Et tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon.

--Mi Bella, bien sûr que je vais te croire !

Il déposait ses lèvres douces sur ma joue. J'y étais habituée maintenant. Mais la première fois j'avais fondu sur place. C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, plus grand que moi d'ailleurs…tout le monde est plus grand que moi… il avait de jolis cheveux bruns pâles et des yeux d'un vert plus éclatant que le mien. J'adorais ses yeux et je m'y perdais souvent. Je l'aimais toujours, mais avec se rêve… je n'étais plus si sûr que c'était seulement un rêve, au fond. Il rangea ses affaire et me prit par la main et m'amena au casier de Mary-Ann. On était un grand trio, les MMJ comme aimait nous appeler certain imbécile. On était connu dans l'école. Mary elle c'était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle se faisait bien sûr narguer puisque les blondes aux yeux bleus étaient réputées pour être sois disant, stupide. Mais elle était le modèle d'une élève qui écoute en classe, qui a des bonnes notes mais qui sait s'amuser et faire la fête. Moi je n'écoutais jamais, ou presque. Mais mes notes restaient, et ce, depuis environ la première année, entre le 90 et le 100%. Quelque exceptions à la règle bien sûr, mais cela ne descendait jamais plus bas que 80. Je prenais Mary dans mes bras. Je m'étais terriblement ennuyer d'elle, même si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, avant aujourd'hui. Quand je vis qu'elle nous regardait étrangement, moi et julien, je compris que j'avais toujours la main liée à la sienne. Je senti le rouge me monter au joues instantanément, mais ne la lâchais pas.

-Vous…?

-Non, non pas du tout. C'est mon meilleur ami j't'e rappelle.

-Ouin…

Nous marchions dehors lorsque la cloche sonna. J'allais vers mon casier avec Julien. Il était avec moi en musique. Je prenais mes trucs et ma basse et allais au casier à Julien. Il prenait sa guitare et nous montions en haut pour le cours. Moi et julien étions à côté en classe de musique. Je m'assoyais sur mon bureau avec Jul et je m'accotais sur son épaule et il encercla mes hanches de ses bras. Nous avions l'air d'un couple mais je m'en foutais. La deuxième cloche sonna et nous nous assoyons à nos places respectives. Au moins la moitié de la classe me regardait d'un air étrange.

-Content de te revoir MariiKa. Pendant un instant j'ai crue que ma chanteuse n'allait pas être là au spectacle.

-Navrés, monsieur Darwin, j'ai dû m'absenter cette semaine.

-Pour cause ?

-Personnelle monsieur, cause personnelle.

-D'accords, alors tout le monde en harmonie.

Moi et Jul, on s'échangeait ma basse et sa guitare pour l'autre chanson, où je jouais de la guitare, parce qu'il jouait de la basse. On commençait à jouer. Ensuite, la prochaine, je me plaçais pour chanter et je sentais un regard posé sur moi. Julien me fixait, avec un regard…amoureux ?

Je commençais à chanter pendant que Julien jouait de la guitare en me regardant. Il était à son solo, notre solo. Moi je chantais et il y avait seulement de la guitare. Nous nous regardions, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne. C'est là que je compris que je l'aimais toujours. Je ne pourrais pas choisir en mon meilleur ami, mon confident, le garçon que j'ai aimé pendant au moins trois ans, ou Jacob, mon Jacob, loup-garou à ses heures, doux, brulant, celui qui était supposé être mon amoureux, supposé être mon meilleur ami. Je continuais de chanter. Ensuite, la voix était finie, mais les instruments continuaient à jouer. Je regardais Jul jouer, je regardais ses mains glisser sur les cordes. J'ai toujours aimé les mains. (? ) Oui, j'aime les mains qui jouent sur une guitare, sur un sax… La chanson finissait. J'allais voir Jul pour lui emprunter sa guitare pour la dernière chanson. Je frôlais ses mains et ressenti un frisson par courir tout mon corps. Ouf ! J'avais chaud tout d'un coup. Je donnais ma basse à mon meilleur ami sans une parole et m'installais pour jouer cette dernière chanson. Le thème était doux et gracieux. Quand elle eu fini le prof dit à tous les élèves de pratiquer dans le cubicules, sauf à moi et Julien, il voulait qu'on pratique notre solo. Et merde !

-1, 2, 3, 4 !

Je chantais, en essayant de ne pas regarder Julien, oh mon beau Julien… quand la chanson eut fini. Le prof nous laissa aller dans notre cubicule alloué. Je m'assoyais sur la chaise et julien était en face de moi, sur une autre chaise. Nous étions les deux, seul, dans une petite pièce d'environ deux mètre2.

-Tu évitais mon regarde Marii, en ? Pourtant…

Je me tournais et nos regard se rencontrèrent… je fixais ses beau yeux vert.

-Pourtant ?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué le comportement que j'ai avec toi, mi Bella ?

Je baissais les yeux. Oui je l'ai vu. Mais il était peut-être trop tard à présent. Je crois.

-sí, mi belleza, te amo también, sabe…

(Oui, mon beau, je t'aime aussi, tu sais…)

Et je continuais.

-tengo mucho ti, te amo de verdad, pero no estoy ya seguro de mi sentimiento hacia ti. eso pasa de amor a la mejor amistad…

(Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je t'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiment envers toi. cela passe d'amour à la meilleure amitié...)

-Mi Bella… Oh, mi Bella.

Il me prit dans ses bras en caressant le bas de mon dos. En m'écartant tranquillement, nous nous regardions dans les yeux, et en se rapprochant tranquillement, nos lèvres se collèrent pour la première fois. C'était le moment que j'avais espéré toute mon secondaire. L'embrassé. Les saveurs nouvelles, ses douces lèvres contre ma bouche, je sentais mes jambes fléchirent mais il m'attrapa par la taille avec ses deux mains en me serrant de plus en plus sur lui. Il remonta une de ses mains sur mes hanches, mes côtes, et redescendait sur mes fesses. Quand nous nous décollions pour respirer, je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras dans une accolade joyeuse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Je…Je t'aime aussi…

Je n'en suis pas si sûr tout d'un coup.

-Julien…il faut… il faut j't'e dise, pour cette semaine.

-Vas-y.

-Tu sais les films de twilight ?

-Twilight ?

-Ben oui, le film avec les vampires, les loups-garous, et Bella…

- Non, connais pas.

-Ben voyons ! On est allé le voir ensemble l'été passer ?

«L'histoire à été conçu pour toi, pour que tu te rappelle, et maintenant, c'est fait… »

-Laisse faire…je suis folle…en tout cas. Je lui racontais toute mon histoire, de mon réveil avec les Langevin jusqu'à ce matin, tout en pratiquant ma basse et ma guitare. Nous avions musique tout le matin, puisque notre spectacle était cet après'm. Il me croyait, aussi étrange cela puisse être. Je lui avais même tout dit sur Jack, tout. Il me croyait. Le prof vient nous chercher pour faire une dernière fois chaque chanson. Tout le monde l'avait. Moi, à la basse, j'ai réussis un bout où j'avais vraiment de la misère. Étrangement, je pensais à Julien, et non à Jack. Et pourtant…

La cloche sonna et je partais avec mes trucs et ma basse, et avec la main à Julien dans la mienne, mais se n'était pas seulement amicale, là. Je posais mes trucs dans mon casier et allais au casier à Jul avec mon argent pour la cafétéria. C'était du spaghetti, salade césar. Mary m'accompagnait dans la file.

-M-E ?

-Oui Mary ?

-Je t'es vu tantôt avec Julien, à son casier… vous vous teniez les mains en vous regardant dans les yeux. T'es sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

- Ce matin, quand tu nous l'as demandé, on n'était pas ensemble.

-Donc, là oui ?

- Pour être franche, je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée, là.

-Comment, tu ne le sais pas ?

-C'est plus compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'l'e dire en faite…

-J't'e comprends… s'pas de mes affaire.

-Vraiment, désolée. Merci.

J'arrivais, je prenais mes plats, payais et allais à côté de Julien, à sa table, avec quelque un de ses amis d'gars. Julien me prit par la taille en me rapprochant de lui. Je mangeais en parlant avec les gars. J'avais toujours eu seulement des amis gars, avant Mary-Ann Mirée bien sûr. J'avais fini de manger, j'étais la seule. Quelque temps après Jul fini et nous allâmes porter sa boîte à lunch.

-On vas-tu se promener ?

-J't'e suis mi Bella…

Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes vers l'extérieure. Nous marchions dans les rue de Charny, main dans la main, en parlant de tout et de rien (haha, sa rime : P)

POV Julien

Elle m'avait raconté cette histoire. Je la croyais bien sûr, mais il y avait se…Jacob. Elle avait l'air de pas mal l'apprécier. Ce soir je voulais l'amener au resto pour sa fête qui était hier. Je l'aimais tellement, et ce depuis que je la connais.

-Mi Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Hier, c'était bien le 29 mai, le jour de ta fête, donc se soir, ton père le sais et tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, je t'amène au resto.

-seul, avec toi ? Ça me va très bien ça !

Je m'arrêtais de marcher, la tira vers moi, et la pris par le bas des reins. Je déposais un petit baiser sur le front, et dirigeait ensuite mes lèvres vers sa jolie petite bouche rose, douce et agrémentée d'un goût de petits fruits sucrés. Elle taquinait mes lèvres du bout de sa langue et sans l'avoir demandé, ma bouche s'ouvrit laissant nos deux langues s'entrent choquer. Je ressentais des sensations incroyables. Je me détachais de ses lèvres pour respirer. Elle se colla sur mon torse avec ses mains dans mon dos.

Nous retournions à l'école plus tôt que le début des cours. Il fallait se préparer…toute notre classe de musique était habillé en noir. Et Mi Bella était tellement belle ! Sa petite robe noire lui allait tellement bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions dans l'auditorium de l'école. J'étais installé à côté de mon amour quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle.


	11. le spectacle

Chapitre 11 le spectacle

POV MariiKa

Les rideaux étaient fermés, tout le monde était placé. Je regardais Julien qui était assis en avant de moi. Il accordait encore sa guitare noir et orange. Moi, je faisais la même chose avec ma basse blanche en dégradé partant de l'extérieur vers le turquoise. Soudain, M. Darwin parla.

-Bon ça va être à nous après que Stéphanie ai parlée.

Ensuite, nous entendons ;

-Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs, garçons et filles, aujourd'hui, c'est le spectacle « du talent, on en a » de l'ESLE. Nous allons avoir plusieurs groupe de personnes, des solos de chants, piano, de danse et plusieurs autres présentations d'élèves de l'école. Nous allons commencer avec le meilleur groupe de musique de l'école, selon M. Darwin, le professeur. Les voici, le groupe 406 ! On les applaudit !

Le rideau s'ouvrait, le prof faisait la levée et UP ! Nous étions partis ! La musique était parfaite. Cette année, notre groupe était meilleur quand il y avait du publique.

La chanson finie, les rideaux se refermait. En avant il y eu ensuite, danse, chant et bientôt, se serait mon tour (:S) Ça y est ! C'est mon tour ! Respire la petite, RESPIRE !

-Accueillions maintenant, la merveilleuse bassiste, guitariste, pianiste, percussionniste et chanteuse de l'école, qui aujourd'hui va nous présenter une des composition de elle et son amie, Chanter pour vivre, MARIIKA-EVA FELLICE !

Et oui, j'étais reconnu dans l'école pour être multi-instrumentiste (je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment là mais bon…) en plus d'être chanteuse. Tout le monde, ou presque, aimait m'entendre jouer et chanter. J'étais populaire grâce à ma musique, mais plus le monde se rapprochait de moi, plus ils m'aimaient pour mon sens de l'humour et ma personnalité.

Je montais sur la scène et en collant Stéphanie je m'assoyais sur mon banc pour jouer du piano. Je commençai à jouer après un moment, les yeux fermés. J'écoutais tout les bruits dans la salle, et les seule que je discernais c'était des couinements de chaise, aucune parole, tout le monde m'écoutait.

//Quand, je me regarde dans le miroir,

Je ne vois qu'une fille normale,

Sans talent particulier,

Déprimée au maximal.

Ref. : Mais même si j'étais une fille génia-a-ale

Serais-je prêtes à l'assumer,

Ou même l'aurais-je remarqué…

Puis, j'ai repris confiance en moi

L'opinion des autres ne me dérange pas____

Et, j'ai commencé à chanter-é-é

Je n'ai eu envi, que de continuer

Quand, je rêve la nuit, je n'vois que lui,

Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux dorés

Je ne peux que l'admirer,

Mais il ne fait que m'ignorer…

Ref. : Mais même si j'étais une fille génia-a-ale

Serais-je prêtes à l'assumer,

Ou même l'aurais-je remarqué…

Puis, j'ai repris confiance en moi

L'opinion des autres ne me dérange pas____

Et, j'ai commencé à chanter-é-é

Je n'ai eu envi, que de continuer

Chanter pour vivre, vivre pour chanter

Chanter pour vivre, vivre pour chanter, chanter______ //

J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder mon publique en continuant de jouer les dernières notes. Je tournais ma tête pour voir tout le monde. Soudain, je me retournais pour regarder où mon regard était tombé 2 secondes avant. Ben, voyons, j'aurais pourtant jurée avoir vu un grand garçon, peau mâte et cheveux noir. Bref, je faisais la dernière note. Une vague d'applaudissement montait et soudain, une ovation ! Tout le monde était debout, devant moi, et je vis un groupe de garçons sortir de la salle, j'aurais jurée voir Paul, le dernier garçon se retournais. SETH ! Ils me surveillent, c'est quoi là ! Steph me remerciait et je retournais en coulisse. Julien vient m'embrasser. Je sentais un regard me brûler et quand je me retournais, je voyais les rideaux balancer. Bof… Je vous avais pas dis, mais ce spectacle était aussi un concours. Et cela fait depuis que je suis ici, depuis le secondaire 2, que je gagne le premier prix. Bref, j'espérais le gagner aussi cette année. J'avais 2 trophées de « du talent, on en a ! » dans ma chambre. J'en avais encore deux à gagner, celui de cette année, et l'année prochaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le concours était fini, tout les participants étaient sur scène et tous me regardait avec un air étrange.

-Cette année, il y a eu de très beaux spectacles de danse, de chant et plusieurs autres. Comme chaque année, une seule personne doit gagner le trophée, le fameux trophée de «Du talent, On en a !» Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir, pour révélé le gagnant 2010, le chanteur de Dingue, dingue, dingue, pourquoi c'est beau ça et plusieurs autres chansons, Christophe Mae ! (haha Gabie :P)

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voici avec l'enveloppe du ou de la gagnante de se magnifique concours scolaire.

Il commençait à ouvrir l'enveloppe, avec beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de misère.

-Allez ! Putain d'enveloppe. Il le murmurait, mais bizarrement, moi je l'entendais.

-Voila ! Alors sans plus tardez, voici le nom du gagnant ou de la gagnante.

Il sortait le papier de l'enveloppe.

-Et le gagnant, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, la gagnante est, MARIIKA-EVA FELLICE ! Bravo ma grande, t'es vraiment bonne.

-Merci.

Tous : Un discours, un discours !

-Et bien, je voudrais remercier, premièrement mon amie qui a composée les paroles de cette chanson, mon ami Julien qui ma aider pour la composition de la musique, mes amis et ma famille qui m'aide dans toutes mes compés et me soutienne. Merci aussi à M. Darwin pour nous apprendre la musique avec tant de passion. Merci tout le monde.

Tous le monde applaudissait, une autre ovation. Ben voyons a soir, c'est quoi cette marque d'affection ? En tout cas. Je prenais le trophée et le montrais à tout le monde dans une geste de triomphe en le montant dans les airs. Ensuite, toute ma classe était installée.

-Prêt pour la dernière pièce ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ah ! Bravo MariiKa, tu es vraiment une bonne élève. J'espère que tu va te rendre loin dans ta carrière.

-Merci à vous M.

Sur ces derniers mots, les rideaux se levait et laissait paraître toute une salle remplit. Je voyais encore ces hommes mâtes de peau en arrière. Nous commencions, c'était dans cette chanson que je chantais. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement et les hommes musclés à l'arrière me fixaient, surtout un. Je crois qu'il ressemble à Sam, non, c'est Jared !je continuais à chanter l'air mélodieux que nous avions composé. J'écoutais l'air que Julien jouait, et UP ! Notre Solo. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. C'était une chanson d'amour, c'était parfait. Non pas tout à fait parfait. Jacob. La chanson se finissait en un décrescendo et un instrument à la fois s'enlevait. Les clarinettes, les trompettes, les saxophones, les basses avec le trombone, la guitare et finalement les percussions. Tout le monde applaudissait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin, j'étais chez moi, écrasée sur mon lit en train de penser. Mon trophée était déposé sur mon étagère, et se soir j'allais au restaurant avec Julien. Mais une question persistait. C'était qui ces hommes musclés et avec la peau mâte ? Ils ressemblaient trop aux gars de la meute. Bref, c'est un rêve ou non ?


	12. Une soirée au Resto

Merci à _**oliveronica Cullen massen**_ pour son review. Svp, un petit commentaire ne tu pas… je ne ferais pas trop de blabla mais je voulais dire que à peu près tout mes chapitres seront postés en une semaine ou deux de différence. Merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 Une soirée au resto

POV MariiKa

J'ouvrais mes yeux. Oups. Je me suis endormie. Je regardais l'heure. 18h. Il me restait trente minutes. Je me remaquillais, crayon et mascara. Je sentais un regard peser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vivement. Je voyais les rideaux de ma fenêtre se balancer.

-C'est quoi la Joke, là ?

Je n'y prêtais plus attention et mettais un peu de fond de teint. Le maquillage de mes yeux était vraiment magnifique.

-wow…

-Qui est là ! Ce n'est pas une joke, là, je n'aime pas du tout !

POV JACOB

J'étais allé à son spectacle mais étais resté caché contrairement aux autres. Elle était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui et elle jouait du piano, de la basse et de la guitare. Sa vois. Sa voix est vraiment belle. Là, elle c'est endormie. Elle avait les genoux levés, la main gauche sur son ventre et l'autre sur le côté de son corps. Sa tête penchait légèrement sur la droite et je pouvais voir son visage. J'étais perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle bougea un peu donc je me cachais. Elle alla vers son miroir et se maquilla les yeux. Je la regardais quand elle se retourna. Je me cachais sur la façade de la maison.

-C'est quoi la joke, là ?

Une chance que sa chambre est à l'arrière sinon j'aurais paru assez…assez con. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour continuer son art du maquillage, je continuais à la regarder. Elle mettait son fond de teint et quand elle se tourna pour se voir de côté, je laissais échapper un petit « wow !»

Oups…

-Qui est là ! Ce n'est pas une joke, là, je n'aime pas du tout !

J'aurais tellement aimé dire :

-C'est moi mon amour, je venais te voir, je venais pour t'embrasser enfin. Quand tu t'es évanouie hier soir, Leah à pleurer encore et encore. Je t'es vu l'embrasser _lui_ tantôt. Je me suis dis que tu m'avais oublié. Mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du tenir et t'obliger à ne pas y aller. À ne pas aller voir James. Tu l'as tué mais maintenant Victoria te cherche. Reviens ma belle, reviens.

Je sautais en bas et retournais dans la rue. Je voyais se « julien » arriver et cogner à la porte. La porte s'ouvrait sur Hub. Oups il m'a vu. Je lui faisais un signe de silence et partais en courant dans les bois. Je me transformais en accrochant mon pantalon sur la corde à ma cheville. Je ne voyais que MariiKa embrasser se garçon. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça ?

POV MariiKa

Aucune réponse. Que mes rideaux qui continuaient à se balancer. Ça me fait flipper ! J'entendais frapper. Julien est là ! La porte s'ouvrait et mon frère commençait à lui parler. Je descendais le plus rapide que mes souliers à talons le permettaient, traduction, pas très vite… mon frère, me voyant arriver éclata de rire. Je le poussais. Je vis Julien avec un complet magnifique, chemise blanche et cravate rose ! Jul rit me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Marii ?

-…

-MARII ?

-…

Hub me décolla de Julien.

-MariiKa-Eva Fellice !

-Quoi !

- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble vous deux ?

-Ben là tu le sais on dirait !

-Ha. Ha. Ha.

-Bye p'pa, bye m'man !

-Salut MariiKa, 9h30 pas plus !

-Oui m'man t'inquiète !

Nous sortions dehors. Je ne vous avais pas dis, mais il a 16 ans, toutes ses dents et son permis de conduire. Oui, lui il est né le 3 octobre. Pendant le trajet, il avait sa main sur ma cuisse et la mienne était sur la sienne. Je regardais le paysage et pensais à lui quand je l'avais connu. 13 ans, secondaire deux, de taille moyenne. J'avais craquée dès le premier regard. J'ai appris plus tars que c'était la même chose pour lui. On avait commencé à se parler après au moins 3 mois grâce à Mary, qui le connaissait déjà et qui était ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant lui…et Jack. Non pense pas à lui ici Marii ce n'est pas correct ! Je sentais son pouce caresser doucement ma cuisse.

-À quoi tu pense mi Bella ?

-À toi.

-À moi ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je pensais à la première fois je t'es vu.

-Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ?

-Non… à quoi ?

-Et bien la première chose, pour être sincère c'est ; c'est qui elle ? Mais est don ben belle… wow…

-Pour vrai ? Tu t'es demandé j'étais qui ? Et toi, tu sais à quoi je pensais ?

-Non je sais pas, dis !

-Ben je me suis dis que tu étais vraiment beau, mais…que…

-Aller je te l'ai dis moi !

-Ok. Et bien je me suis dis que tu étais beau mais que mon ami, Spencer, il était un peu plus beau. J'arrivais de l'Espagne et Spencer c'est mon ex. Mais je vois pu son visage… il a disparu quoi…

-C'est plate maintenant je suis quoi, plus ou moins beau ?

-Ben j'me souviens pu de son visage je te l'ai dis. Mais tu es vraiment beau t'inquiète ! Je t'aime Julien !

-Je t'aime aussi MariiKa-Eva Fellice !

Et merde ! Il n'a pas fini d'agir comme Jacob !

Je lui embrassais la joue et après 5 minutes nous étions arrivés. Il nous a amené au Biftèque !

-Voilà mi Bella.

-Mais ça va trop te coûter cher voyons Julien !

-Pour ta fête, pour notre couple et pour le spectacle mon amour !

-Ouin… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te ruiner dans un resto !

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Tu sais quand mon père et ma mère sont décédés il y a 2 ans. Tu m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais. Et j'ai appris que j'héritais de l'argent de mes parents, beaucoup d'argent. Il y avait une lettre. Mes parents l'avaient…

Il marqua une pose en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et pour retenir ses sanglots.

-Mes parents l'avaient écrient pour moi avant de sauter. Il me disait qu'ils t'aimaient beaucoup aussi. Ils m'expliquaient qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de vivre, qu'ils m'aimaient beaucoup et qu'ils voulaient que je continu sans faire la même erreur qu'eux.

Il y avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je l'embrassais et le prenais dans mes bras.

Nous entrions dans le resto et la petite madame à l'entrée nous envoya dans la salle du fond, je ne me souviens plus du nom là…nous avons mangé un filet, pour moi medium et pour lui medium saignant. Je pris comme accompagnement une salade césar et lui des frites maisons. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous avons commandé un dessert, un bon gâteau au chocolat. Ensuite nous avons pris un café glacé. En sortant, juste devant la porte dehors, il m'a arrêté, m'a pris par la hanche d'une main et par la nuque de l'autre et a collé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis vite à son emprise. En me décollant, j'haletais. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Les passants nous regardaient étrangement mais je m'en foutais. Nous retournions dans la voiture pour nous rendre chez moi. Le trajet était silencieux. Nous étions main dans la main et je le regardais, il avait l'air si sérieux. Je me remis à penser à Jack. Lui aussi il est très sérieux quand il veut. Je pensais à son beau visage mâte, ses mains brûlantes sur mes hanches, ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes.

-À quoi tu pense, mi Bella ?

Oups…

-Rien de bien intéressant là…

-Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si intéressant que ça ?

-T'aimerais pas vraiment que je te dise à quoi je pense Jul.

-Marii, on est ensemble là, je t'aime et je pense, que tu m'aime alors dis moi le, même si je n'aime pas je n'en ferais pas un drame, mi Bella.

-Je pensais à mon ex.

Ouin, ben mon ex…on va dire… je ne le sais plus là… mais j'y pense…je sors avec deux gars là. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr _qu'il _existe vraiment.

-C'est pas grave mon amour.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Je sortie de la voiture bleue électrique de mon chum et il me suivi. Il entra avec moi.

-Salut P'pa, salut m'man !

Il était 9h.

-Bonjour M. et Mme Fellice.

-Bonjour julien. Si tu veux, tu peux rester à dormir.

-Il faudrait que j'appelle Steve ou Frinzy, ben Franceska.

Ma mère lui tendit le téléphone.

-appelle.

Julien composa son numéro et colla le tel sur son oreille.

-Oui allo, Frinzy ?

-…

-Oui c'est moi.

-…

-Ouin mais…

-…

-Oui je sais mais…

-…

-Je peux parler là ?

-…

-Merci ! Et bien la mère de MariiKa m'a invité à dormir…

-…

-Frinz !

-…

-Je sais Frinzy…

-…

-Merci. Je t'aime fort aussi.

-…

-Oh ! Frinz tu l'sais bien ! Ben Oui !

-…

-Oui à demain, à demain.

Et il raccrocha.

-Et bien je pense que tu as compris que je reste cette nuit.

Nous montions dans ma chambre. Mon lit double était défet mais bon, j'étais bien dans mon désordre.

-Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Je prenais le chandail de Jacob et je me dirigeais vers la porte mais il me bloqua de ses mains. Il me retourna et m'embrassa. Ensuite il me laissa partir. Il est un peu envahissant. Mais je l'aime comme ça.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et enfilais le chandail de Jacob mais je décidais de garder mes leggings. J'entrais dans la chambre mais il n'était qu'en boxer. Je refermais la porte. Je l'entendis rire et dire :

-entre ce n'est pas grave.

Je commençais à rire et j'entrais dans ma chambre. Il était en train d'enfiler ses joggings. Je le regardais et m'assis sur le lit. Il se coucha juste à côté de moi et je m'accotais sur son torse, une position qui me faisait rappeler Jacob, TOUT ME FAIT PENSER À JACK, C'EST ABUSIF UN MOMENT DONNÉ !...

Je m'endormi rapidement dans ses bras mais j'avais froid. Il fallait que je le reconnaisse, je ne l'aimais qu'en ami…

Et puis ? Vous aimé ? Un review


	13. Rupture et ennuis

Salut ! je suis consciente que je suis en retard, désolé, vraiment ! Merci au quelques personnes qui suivent ma fic, j'apprécie. J'espère qu'il y en a… en tout cas, Merci à ceux qui laisse des review ! Bonne Lecture :)

P.S. : désolé pour les fautes, j'essai d'en mettre le moins possible !

Chapitre 13 Rupture et ennuis

POV Julien

Je me réveillais avec Marii dans les bras. Elle ne resterait pas longtemps, je le sentais, mais j'en profitais pour le moment. Elle se réveilla tranquillement et s'étira. Elle me regarda et eu l'air surprise et ensuite elle éclata de rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe MariiKa ?

Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle, mais il le fallait. Elle ne m'aimait pas comme il le fallait, comme moi je l'aimais, elle ne me mérite pas, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien mieux. Cela paraissait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment.

-Rien, rien…

Il le faut.

POV MariiKa

Je me souvenais de m'être couchée dans les bras de mon amour, mais étrangement, il n'était pas aussi chaud qu'à l'habitude. Je m'étirais et ouvrais les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas Jacob ? C'est Julien. Je restais choquée 2 ou 3 secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Ça devait être un rêve que j'avais fait avec Jack qui revenait…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe MariiKa ?

-Rien, rien…

Il avait l'air un peu trop pensif à mon goût. J'arrêtais de rire d'un coup. Mon côté meilleure amie avait reprit le dessus. Le côté amoureuse avait été réservé pour Jacob. Même s'il ne revenait jamais… À ne pas envisager.

-Marii, faut j'te parle.

-Haha ! Ce n'est pas les filles qui disent ça d'habitude ?

-Ça se peut mais là c'est moi Marii. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais toi. Toi on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Julien, Julien, Julien… Je voulais justement te dire… Ça n'peut pas marcher. Je…tu sais l'histoire, et ben le rêve que je t'ai raconté ?

-Ouin…

-Et ben…

-Elle est vrai c'est ça ?

-Ouin…C'est à peu près ça. En faite je sais que ça existe, mais je n'peux pas le prouver.

-tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de preuves ?

-S'est…S'est ça.

-Donc tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer comme avant à…à cause…d'un rêve ?

Je baissais les yeux. Je savais qu'il allait trouver se côté-là de la chose. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aimais, sûr, mais je ne savais que SI Jack existait, c'est lui que j'aime le plus.

-Je…ouais…je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais qu'il existe mais je ne sais pas il est où. Je l'entends me parler des fois, mais…

Je commençais à pleurer et il me prit dans ses bras en me berçant tranquillement. Je savais que maintenant nous étions redevenus que des amis vraiment proches comme avant. Je l'aimais toujours mais mon amour pour Jack dépassait largement celle que j'avais pour Jul.

Je voyais une larme couler sur sa joue et ensuite il l'essuya pour espérer ensuite que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je regardais l'heure. Il était 7h45. Je me levais avec lui et me préparais pour l'école avant d'aller à l'école avec l'auto de Julien. J'allais en cours de math et m'assoyais à ma place à côté de Tristan et de Kim. Le cours paraissait normal, mais tout était différent. Je ne sais pas comment mais tout, sans exception avait changé. Ou c'est moi qui ne voyais plus la vie pareil comme avant ? je trouvais que tout était terne, tout était sans lumière. Je n'écoutais rien mais je m'en foutais, mon prof me parla mais je n'écoutais absolument rien. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans que j'en aie le contrôle. La prof me parlait toujours mais ses paroles se bloquaient et n'entraient même pas dans mes oreilles. Tout était silencieux, mais seulement dans ma tête. Je sentis un bras me soulever et je suivi sans trop protester. Ma tête était ailleurs et mon cœur aussi d'ailleurs. Elle me parlait mais je ne répondais pas, trop endormis pour comprendre quoi que se sois. Je me retrouvais dans le bureau du directeur. Il essaya de me parler lui aussi mais pour la première fois de ma vie je me foutais complètement de ce qu'il me disait. Soudain, je me sentais tomber au sol et j'entendais mon prof de math, mon directeur et la directrice se jeter sur moi pour voir si j'allais bien. J'embarquais dans un rêve, oui, un rêve. J'étais dans un champ où tout était terne et sans vie ; gazon jaune, fleurs fanées, arbres sans feuilles, etc. Quand tout à coup un loup brun roux apparaissait et d'un coup tout était redevenu coloré, gazon vert, fleurs de toutes les couleurs, arbres avec leurs feuilles… quand le sol commençait à s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Je tombais dans un trou tandis que le loup se transformait en Jacob et me regardait tomber dans se trou noir profond, sans fond. Je me réveillais en sursaut sur le plancher du bureau du directeur Langlois. Les trois qui étaient là dès mon évanouissement y étaient encore mais il s'était rajouté l'infirmière de l'école et mon prof de bio. Je m'assoyais carré en plein milieu de tout se petit monde qui m'entourait. Je me relevais et partait à courir dans les corridors les yeux embrouillés de larmes. Je croyais avoir foncé dans un mur quand je me rendis compte que c'était Félix !

-Ça va Marii ?

-Ou…oui…oui ça va…

-Ça te surprend que je ne te crois pas, mais pas du tout ? Surtout avec les profs qui te suive en arrière.

-Détails, détails…

-Miss Fellice !

Je ne me retournais même pas et collais de toutes mes forces le Félix incrédule qui était dans mes bras. Je me souvenais du rêve étrange que j'avais fais. Tout était terne au début, comme ma vie. Ensuite quand le grand loup brun-roux, qui était Jacob, était arrivé, tout était redevenu couleur, comme Jacob qui était apparu dans ma vie et avait tout changé seulement avec un sourire et finalement, tout s'effondrait sous mes pieds, comme maintenant. Je pleurais dans ses gros bras musclés, je pleurais ma vie, son départ, je pleurais mon existence, je pleurais tout simplement le fait d'exister.

-Chut, chut, chut… calme toi Marii, Calme toi. Et il rajouta pour les profs ; est-ce qu'elle peut rester avec moi, si vous voulez bien motiver mon absence au cours de chimie secondaire 5 avec Mme Paule Toms.

-Oui Félix. Merci. Je vais aller avertir Mme Toms.

Et j'entendis le directeur aller vers la classe de chimie de Félix et je lui murmurais un petit merci. Je pleurais dans ses bras sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et on aurait dit qu'il avait tout compris. J'entendais de la musique, c'était celle de Félix. J'ouvrais mes yeux et j'étais toujours dans ses bras, mais on était devant chez moi. Je m'étais endormie.

-Mais, qu'est-ce…

-Ne dis rien, c'est normal…inquiètes toi pas MariiKa.

-M…Merci… mais on est…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, tout est normal, j'te dis !

Je me levais et entrais chez moi en courant le laissant poiroter seul. Il s'en alla enfin. Je m'écrasais sur mon lit en pleure. Je pleurais comme jamais je n'avais pleurée au paravent. Je fermais les yeux et tous ce que je voyais c'était du sang partout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semaine qui suivie la séparation, je n'allais pas à l'école, je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, peut-être une fois par jour pour manger et aller au petit coin. Ma mère était découragée de me voir anéantie de la sorte. Mon père lui ne comprenait rien et se contentait de laisser ma mère tout faire pour me consoler. Mon frère, lui, il venait me voir tous les matins avant de partir pour l'école et tous les soirs en revenant. Il restait souvent une heure ou deux avec moi le soir et me racontait sa journée. Je remerciais Dieu de m'avoir offert un frère comme Huberto. Des fois, il me faisait sourire, et c'est pour voir mes lèvres s'étirer en un rictus amusé qu'il venait me voir aussi souvent. Il m'avait confié que quand j'étais triste il l'était aussi. J'étais MariiKa-Eva Normando-Fellice et lui, Huberto-Evans Normando-Fellice, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous ressemblons autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais malgré ses nombreuses visites, il avait une vie. Il se privait de recevoir ses amis pour ne pas m'ennuyer encore plus mais un soir que son ami Franck l'avait appelé je lui avais presque ordonnée de l'inviter à la maison. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère soit triste juste parce que mon cœur meurt de jour en jour. Oui, c'était comme ça que je voyais les choses, mon cœur meurt et mon âme ne veut pas le sauvé seulement parce qu'il était lâche, tout comme moi, pas assez forte pour affronter se qu'il se passe depuis un mois. Oui, ça fait un mois que je me morfonds dans ma chambre, ne mange et ne dors presque plus. Jamais je ne retrouverai une vie normale après CE rêve qui me hante chaque soir de chaque semaine du mois qui vient de passer…toujours le même mais la fin n'est jamais vraiment pareille. Je marche pour aller à mon école, j'ai manqué le bus, ou quelque chose comme ça, je marche et tout d'un coup de me retrouve dans une forêt si dense que je ne vois pas le ciel, juste les arbres et la noirceur des bois. Je continu à marcher malgré ma peur et débouche sur une clairière. Les arbres autour n'ont plus de feuilles, le gazon est terne, jaune, le ciel est gris… soudain un loup, ou plusieurs, selon la version que je fais durant les nuits, s'approche et tout redevient couleur. Tout est éclatant de vie, de chaleur humaine, de bonté… mais tout s'écroule sous mes pieds, le sol s'effondre et je tombe, six pieds sous terre. Je me vois soudain, étendue au sol, sur le même sol de cette même clairière sauf que je me vois, je suis morte sur l'herbe redevenu jaunâtre.


	14. toujours pas de nouvelles

Ce chapitre est vraiment court, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne m'en voulez pas ! je m'en excuse et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Merci à _**oliveronica Cullen massen**_ pour avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'ici, je t'en remercie, et s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui la suis, M'ANIFESTES-TOI PETIT NINJA ! Bonne lecture _oliveronica Cullen massen_ ! XD

Chapitre14 toujours pas de nouvelles

POV Jacob

Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout était si difficile ? Pourquoi _elle_ étaittriste à cause de moi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je ne sois pas capable de la protégé ? Pourquoi il ne faut pas que je la prenne dans mes bras pour la consoler, que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler ? Pourquoi, tout simplement, pourquoi ? C'était le premier mot qui me venait en tête quand je la voyais écrasée sur son lit bleu et jaune. Pourquoi était le seul mot qui sortait de ma bouche depuis un mois déjà. Pourquoi était le seule mot que j'avais été capable de dire quand elle est disparue, sur le sol de la cuisine des Clearwater, et aussi le seul quand je la voyais triste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je l'abandonne comme ça seulement à cause de Victoria, la sale et bête Victoria, le vampire tueur, le seul et unique ennemi de nous, les loups.

Pourquoi ?

POV MariiKa

J'ai décidé que aujourd'hui que j'allais à l'école. Oui. Ok je vais peut-être être toujours dans mon coin, toute seule mais un moins c'est un pas de fait. Mais bien sûr j'allais rester loin de Julien. Je sentais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas…mais avec se que je lui ai fait je le mérite bien. Bon. Je me levais vers 7heure pour être sûr d'être prête. Je me lavais, me maquillais, crayon noir, mascara, fond de teint, gloss, ombre à paupière. Je m'habillais de mon chandail bleu poudre, mes jeans skinny noir et mes Konkret noir et bleu. Je me coiffais d'un chignon qui laissait dépasser les couettes frisées de mes cheveux, mais j'en plaquais quelques unes. Je plaquais aussi mon toupet. Quand je fus prête, je descendais déjeuner. Mon père fut surpris de me voir descendre, prête pour aller à l'école. Ma mère, elle, avait un grand sourire au visage et mon frère me sauta au cou.

-Enfin, M-E ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi !

Je faisais comme si de rien était et préparais mon déjeuner. Du pain au beurre d'arachide. Fini de manger, je montais dans ma chambre, faisais mon lit, enfin après 1 mois, me brossais les dents, faisais un petit ménage et ensuite il me restait 1h… je crois que 7h c'est un peu tôt pour se lever. Alors j'allais dans ma salle de musique, m'assoyais au piano et pianotais quelques notes. Depuis deux ou trois jours, j'avais commencé à inventer une pièce de piano. Mais là, je jouais « the river flow in you », une œuvre de Yiruma. Cette pièce avait un air triste, mais qui incitait à croire à l'espoir. Je jouais durant l'heure qui suivi et me dirigeais vers la sortie, l'heure d'affronter les questions était arrivé.

J'allais vers mon arrêt, toujours la première. Les autres arrivaient. Il y a juste Oli qui m'a regardé et qui m'a dit ;

-Contente de te voir Marii, j'avais hâte que tu reviennes toi ! En me serrant fort contre lui. C'était un bon ami depuis longtemps, Olivier. J'entrais dans le bus et le chauffeur me regarda et me fit un signe de tête, pour me dire bonjour. Je peux dire que mes cernes bleus-mauves disent aux autres que je ne vais pas très bien. Je m'assoyais dans le même banc qu'à l'habitude. J'écoutais ma musique. Mes amis voyaient que je ne voulais pas parler, ils ne me forçaient pas. Arrivé à l'école, j'allais à mon casier. C'était la dernière semaine, la semaine d'examens. Je ne savais guère de quoi parlaient les examens mais mon prof ma dit que je ne devrais pas avoir de misère. Premier exam ; Maths. Ok j'étais callée en maths mais quand même. Je me rendais dans ma classe d'examen, ma classe de français. J'étais à côté de Justine François, nous étions en ordre alphabétique. L'examen avait été vraiment facile. Tout le monde disait des choses comme « pourquoi ils font des examens aussi difficiles !» ou « ils ne pourraient pas faire ça un peu plus FAISABLE ! ». Moi je le trouvais vraiment facile alors je n'avais pas à chialer. J'allais manger, seule dehors. J'étais accoté a un arbre quand je sentis une présence à mes côté. Je ne me retournais même pas, si c'était un tueur et bien il était le bienvenu ! Malheureusement, c'était Mary-Ann et pas un de ces tueur d'enfants qui passait par là comme par hasard.

-Marii ! Mais t'étais où ! J'me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi ! Et même Jul s'inquiétait vraiment !

-Ouin, fut le seul mot qui osa sortir de ma bouche.

-Ben voyons, ma belle, ça va pas, hein ?

Je n'eu même pas le courage de répondre et je me tournais même pas pour la voir, je ne fis que grogner.

-Hiii ! Ça ne va pas. J'suis là, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas parler, ça va, mais si tu veux, tu sais je suis où. Tu veux rester seule ?

-Ouin… Svp Mary.

Elle me donna un colleux et un petit bisou rapide sur la joue avant de repartir vers l'école. Je pensais, et j'ai tellement pensée que j'entendis la cloche sonner. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait passer aussi vite ! En route pour l'exam de science !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok. Ça aussi ça avait été vraiment facile, heureusement. J'étais revenu chez moi. La semaine passa rapidement et de jour en jour, je voyais le temps passer à une vitesse qui frôlait l'immobilité. Non, mais, pour dire que c'était atroce, ce l'était !

SVP, petit meurtrier à ses heures, vient vers moi ! Essaye de faire ça tranquillement quand même !

Oui, je sais, je sais. C'est trop court et vous(ou bien tu…) voulez (veux) la suite ? Ben va falloir attendre :( je sais mais pour l'instant j'ai un blocage total. C'est pour ça que mes deux dernier étaient légers, désolé…

En route pour le 15e chapitre :) :D


	15. Points de vu

Ceci est un chapitre très important mais assez court quand même. Vous pourrez y voir le point de vu de presque toute les perso de cette histoire… les perso les plus important en tous cas.

Merci toujours et encore a oliveronica Cullen massen qui est la seule pour l'instant à lire l'aventure de MariiKa-Eva Kaïnn (vous comprendrez plus tard dans la fic.)

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre15 Points de vu

Retour à la semaine d'examen

POV Julien

Je m'ennuyais d'elle. Elle ne venait plus à l'école depuis notre rupture. J'avais été fâché, mais quand j'ai appris par son frère qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, toute trace de colère est disparue. J'allais à l'école aujourd'hui, semaine d'examen. J'y allais à contre cœur. Je savais qu'il existait. Oui, je l'ai vu. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ?

Et bien voici ce qui c'est passé ;

**Flash back**

J'allais chercher MariiKa pour l'amener au resto pour sa fête. Je rentrais dans l'entrée, débarquais de ma voiture et m'avançais vers la porte quand quelque chose attira mon attention à l'arrière de la maison. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit et vu quelqu'un sur le rebord de la fenêtre de MariiKa, en train de la contempler. Je devinais tout de suite c'était qui, avec l'histoire qu'elle m'avait compté cette après-midi. Jacob Black. Je retournais dans ma voiture pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. J'allais frapper à la porte et Huberto ouvrit. Je le vit regarder derrière moi 2 secondes pour ensuite rapporter son attention sur moi. Je savais que quelque chose se tramait. Mais comment savoir quoi ?

**Fin du flash back**

Voila pourquoi je sais. Maintenant il me fallait découvrir le secret qu'ils gardaient. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. J'en souffrais de plus en plus. J'arrivais à l'école avec mon char, je me stationnais et entrais dans l'école. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier quand je vis MariiKa à son casier. Elle était à l'école aujourd'hui ! Je n'osais pas aller à sa rencontre mais au moins il y avait un poids de moins qui pesait sur mes épaules. Je l'observais de loin.

-Jul, ça va ?

-Salut Mary, à tu vu Marii est revenue !

-Oui, j'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas osé aller la voir. Vas-tu y aller ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aime ma compagnie pour l'instant, sincèrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant toute la semaine, je n'avais pas pu aller lui parler. Mary était allée, et il parait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle avait seulement parlé à Olivier, son voisin. Quand je dis qu'elle avait seulement parlé avec Oli, c'était le seul à avoir tenu une conversation constante. Elle avait parlé à d'autre personne mais, souvent leur avait répondu uniquement d'un mot ou d'un phrase. C'était la dernière journée et je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Le dernier examen était là. C'était exam spécialité. Nous avions musique. Nous avions eu notre exam d'harmonie, il ne nous restait que le théorique. J'étais assis à ses côté. Je l'observais durant mon examen. Quand j'eu fini je regardais plus les détails. Elle avait le teint terne, sa peau n'était pas aussi éclatante qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux devenaient plus vert-gris que vert forêt, elle avait des cernes bleu-mauves sous les yeux, de larges cernes. Ses cheveux perdaient de leur couleur, c'était de plus en plus fade. Elle se retourna vers moi et au lieu de me tourner pour faire semblant de rien, je soutenais son regard terni par ses pleurs. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle baissa les yeux et commença à pleurer. L'heure de sortir arriva quelques secondes après et je me dirigeais vers elle pour lui parler, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et sorti de la classe. Je la suivais dans les corridors. Elle sortit dehors et couru, au début je ne voyais pas pourquoi, mais quand je sortis je le remarquai, bien malgré moi. Il pleuvait. Et pas juste de petites gouttelettes insignifiantes. Il pleuvait pour que l'on puisse être trempé jusqu'au os. Je la vit entrer dans la voiture à son frère et elle disparu au loin. Je restais planté sous la pluie. Jamais je ne la reverrais. Je changeais d'école. J'avais reçu une bourse étude pour une école au États-Unis. Elle aussi l'avait reçu mais elle avait surement refusé. Je partais dans une semaine pour une ville dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

J'étais trempé. Mon linge était de plus en plus lourd. La seule personne qui pouvait éclairer ma journée était partie. Je disais adieu à mon soleil, une partie de mon cœur avait disparu avec elle au loin, dans la voiture de son frère.

POV MariiKa

Je me sentais coupable. Pourquoi je l'avais laissé là ? Je n'ai aucune chance de le revoir. Je m'étais tellement sentie traître quand il m'a regardé durant le test de musique. Je sentais qu'il me regardait. Quand je l'ai examiné son regard, j'ai cru y voir de la compréhension mais aussi, de la pitié. Ou ça y ressemblait en tous cas… J'avais entendu une voix. J'étais sûr que c'était celle de Julien mais pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Ça disait seulement deux mots ; « je comprends ». J'avais entendu presque la même voix avec mon frère, Huberto. C'est comme si j'entendais ce qu'ils pensaient.

POV Jacob

Je la surveillais chaque jour de chaque semaine de chaque mois qui passait. Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Mais même si son teint devenait pâle et qu'elle n'avait plus cet éclat de vie dans ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant. J'allais la regarder dormir et quand je sentais qu'elle allait se réveiller, je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres et partais rejoindre la meute, dont j'étais devenu l'Alpha depuis que MariiKa était revenu. Sam m'avait laissé sa place. Je ne lavais pas accepter tout de suite mais je savais que j'allais être obligé de le devenir. MariiKa était la femelle Alpha. Nous devions être le couple Alpha. Et ça tombe bien, j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle depuis notre première vrai rencontre lorsque J'avais 9 ans.

**Flash back**

Mon père venait de me dire que nous allions souper chez Suzanne. J'allais me changer et nous étions partis pour y aller. J'entrais dans la maison avec mon père et à côté de Dave, le plus vieux fils adoptif de Suzanne, il y avait une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Je la regardais pendant tout le souper et nous ne parlions pas vraiment. J'avais appris qu'elle s'appelait MariiKa-Eva mais elle n'aimait pas que l'on utilise son nom complet. C'était MariiKa. Depuis ce jour, je me trouvais des raisons pour me rendre chez Suzanne. Aller voir Samuel, quand mon père voulais lui demander quelque chose, je proposais d'y aller à sa place, nous allions souper là-bas de plus en plus souvent. N'ayant pas de mère, c'était une bonne raison, oui mon père faisait la cuisine mais il faut avouer que sa nourriture… elle venait chez nous aussi pour souper avec Suzanne, Dave et Samuel. J'avais une fixation sur cette fille mystérieuse. J'en apprenais de plus en plus. MariiKa n'était pas la fille adoptive de Suzanne mais sa fille biologique. Elle l'avait placé croyant ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper seule puisque Lerïam était décédé deux jours après la naissance de MariiKa. Mais elle était allée la reprendre cette année.

Les mois sont passés, J'avais maintenant 11 ans et elle 10. Nous étions inséparables mais je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, vraiment unis, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Est venu le jour ou tout à changé. Victoria et James sont arrivés. Tout c'est passé si vite.

**Fin du flash back**

POV Paul

Jack passait ses journées avec sa dulcinée, en faite, il passait sa journée à l'espionner. Il n'avait pas le droit de se faire voir par elle. MariiKa avait été ma meilleure amie du temps que Jack sortait avec elle à l'âge de 13 ans. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je ne pouvais me permettre de la laisser souffrir. J'allais devoir en parler au conseil Quileute.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils ont promis, et bien Billy a promis, de lui faire retrouver sa mémoire, mais il n'était pas certain que cela allait fonctionner. Je m'ennui de toi MariiKa-Eva Kaïnn !

POV Leah

Je croyais vraiment l'avoir retrouvé ! Que Jacob Black aille au DIABLE ! Je le déteste plus que tout ! J'haïs encore plus son ancêtre qui a décidé de se réincarnée en loup ! Je les déteste ! Je les déteste ! JE LES DÉTESTE ! Je m'ennuis encore plus d'elle depuis qu'elle est re disparu dans ma cuisine. MAUDIT SOIT TU, JACOB EPHRËIM BLACK !

POV Samuel

Bon. Encore une histoire trop compliqué où ma sœur disparait juste à cause de loups et de vampires qui ne s'aiment pas la face pi qui se batte ! Pff ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir ma sœur pour de bon maintenant je m'ennuis de ma petite M-E !

POV Suzanne

Je ne peux pas avoir ma fille pour une fois. Une semaine ce n'est pas assez. Ma fille, ne me la redonnez-moi pas quand elle va avoir l'âge de quitter la maison ! Svp ! Je veux l'avoir un peu avec moi avant qu'elle s'en aille… elle est tellement spéciale. Je sais qu'il va falloir qu'elle parte un jour. Loin peut-être. Svp. Aide-moi.

POV Rose

Paul s'était imprégné de moi alors maintenant je sais toute l'histoire. Celle de ma sœur, des loups, des vampires, de Victoria et James, plusieurs légende Quileute aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire arrête pour une fois ! Non, je veux garder Paul mais au moins que Victoria meurt je ne sais pas moi ! SVP Marii…Reviens… je t'en pris je me sens seule sans toi.

POV Dave

On dirait vraiment que je suis tout seul qui comprend rien… pourquoi tout le monde le sait et pas moi, en ? On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose, avec Marii, et tout le monde le sait. Et c'est qui l'ignorant ? C'EST MOI !

POV Seth

Je n'en pouvais plus de consoler ma sœur. Moi-même j'étais vraiment triste de se qui arrivait. Est-ce qu'un jour on va être capable de vivre normalement ? La prophétie dit que oui mais pourtant ça fait au moins trois ans qu'on attend nous, là. Ça commence vraiment à être long !

Bonheur ? Tu es là, Bonheur ? On t'attend…

POV Billy

Tout le monde capotait à cause de MariiKa, moi je savais très bien que c'était elle l'élue de la prophétie. On ne peut pas le nier. Elle est vraiment forte cette petite ! Tout le monde ignore les pouvoir qu'elle a. tout va s'arranger ne vous inquiété pas. Mais il faudra payer le pris de la libération.

POV Sam

MariiKa-Eva ! On a besoin de ton aide ! Tu dois diriger la meute avec Jack. On ne peut pas vivre encore longtemps sans toi.

POV *tout le monde sauf MariiKa*

SVP Marii, aide-nous !

Voila ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Un petit review ne fait pas de mal, vous savez ? Rendez-vous pour le Chapitre 16 dans environ 2semaines…mais le délai n'est pas fixe, désolé ma meilleure amie vient nous rendre visite. Elle habite en France et J'ai trop hâte de la voir donc cela ce peut que l'intervalle entre les chapitre sois long. Je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec elle donc moins de temps pour ma fic :( désolé pour vous. En plus cela ce peut que j'aille une semaine en voyage avec ma mère et mon frère en début août. Ce n'est pas tout de suite mais je vous le dit. BON ÉTÉ :D


	16. Une découverte inattendue

Et oui ! J'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 16 ! Toujours merci à Oliveronica Cullen massen, toujours la seule à lire ma fic ! Ce chapitre et plus long que les derniers, l'inspiration m'a frappé, mais il ne fait que 14 pages Word… Bonne lecture à tous :P

Chapitre 16 Une découverte inattendue

POV MariiKa

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais fini l'école et je n'avais pas de visite, à par mon frère et mes parents. Pas de nouvelle de Julien, de Mary-Ann, d'Oli ou…de Jacob. J'avais toujours son chandail que je portais comme pyjama. Son odeur était remplacée par la mienne. J'avais perdu mon chandail jaune et mauve aussi. Même si c'était l'été, j'avais toujours froid. J'avais jeté mes livres d'école mais étrangement, quelque chose m'avait convaincu de garder mon agenda… je le laissais en dessous de mon matelas avec mon journal où j'écrivais tous mes secrets les plus gardés. Mon professeur de musique, mon tuteur, m'avait appelé pour me dire que j'avais 100% en oral français, en math, je sais pu trop dans qu'elle compétence et en musique, interpréter, apprécier et inventer je crois. Bon, à par ça il m'avait dit que ma pire note était un B… C'était en Éduc alors ça peut passer… et que j'avais beaucoup de A, 95%. Bon j'ai un beau bulletin… J'étais la seule avec autant d'A+. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être la petite bolée de l'école. Mes parents étaient très fière, moi aussi avant, mais… je ne l'étais plus autant. Je m'étais écœurée d'avoir toujours les meilleurs notes, d'avoir des méritas, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Donc, j'étais dans ma chambre depuis une semaine. Une envie me pris de regarder mon agenda. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais je voulais regarder mon cher cahier où je transcrivais mes redoutables devoirs ! Je l'ouvrais et feuilletais les pages. Chacune de mes notes étaient vide. Je le savais je n'en avais jamais écris une seule. Je tournais chaque page ; moi de mai, première semaine, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, note vide, moi de juin, première semaine, deuxième semaine, troisième semaine et dernière d'école, quatrième semaine, note…pleine ? En plus ce n'est même pas mon écriture ! Ça disais ceci ;

Salut, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais plus que jamais. Tu ne crois pas en moi alors que je te regarde grandir. Tu m'a vu tout ta jeunesse mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. Tu m'as dit un jour m'aimer pour la vie mais ils ont tout fait rater. Je t'aimais plus que tout, mais ils nous ont séparés. Je suis surement là, dernière toi, à t'observer tandis-ce que tu ne te doute de rien. Trois derniers mots pour finir une lettre, qui ne devrait être que des paroles, mais je n'ai pas le droit, les trois derniers mots que voici ; Je t'aime.

Jacob Black

Je me retournais vers ma fenêtre mais ne vis que des rideaux balancer. Mais il n'y a même pas de vent dehors ? Je courais vers la fenêtre mais ne vu rien. Seulement un animal qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Un animal brun-roux. Un animal brun roux ?

-Jacob !

Mes paroles n'étaient qu'éco dans le vent. Je me retournais et recommençais à pleurer… je m'effondrais sur mon lit et entendais le mes rideaux frapper sur le mur.

-Va-t-en ! Si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour venir me parler va-t-en et reviens quand tu en serras capable !

Le silence suivi mes paroles. Je parlais au vent maintenant ! J'étais vraiment devenu folle ! Soudain j'entendis des paroles, mais ce n'étaient pas des paroles prononcés. C'était encore une fois dans ma tête mais…je reconnaissais cette voix qui disait :

« Je M'excuse Chérie »

Je reconnais cette voix c'est…

-Jacob ! Non, REVIENS !

«Je suis désolé…je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer à toi… »

Je m'assoyais sur mon lit.

-Mais tu va me parler, en ?

«Si c'est la seule façon de te montrer que j'existe, MariiKa-Eva Kaïnn. »

-MariiKa-Eva quoi ?

« Kaïnn. Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur toi, mon amour. Tu ne le sauras qu'en trouvant une façon de revenir. »

-Mais comment je dois trouver ça moi !

« Une seul personne pourra t'aider et tu es plus proche d'elle que tu ne le pense, Chérie. »

-Ah ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire des énigmes ! Ça vient fatigant à la fin !

« Je suis désolé mon cœur…je ne peux pas faire autrement…Je t'aime et je m'ennuie de toi, je veux te serrer dans mes bras mais…je n'ai pas le droit. »

-Viens ! Je ne le dirais à personne !

« Mais toute la meute le saura…quand je vais me transformer en loup… »

-Mais c'est qui qui t'a interdis de venir me voir ?

« Billy mais… »

-Viens ! Il ne voit pas dans tes pensés !

« Mais Sam pourrait lui dire Marii ! »

-Mais on s'en fou ! Non mais Jacob ! J'ai besoin de toi !

« Moi aussi mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas désobéir à mon père ! »

-Jack ! S'il te plaît ! Viens…J'en peux plus… Je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie. Je ne vaux rien sans toi !

« Oh ! Mon amour ! Si tu savais se que tu vaux ! Je ne peux rien te dire mais tu vaux plus que n'importe qui d'autre tu sais ! Tu vaux plus que de l'or ! Je te le jure, un jour, tu sauras quoi faire et tu le feras. Mais pour l'instant, cherche et tu trouveras. Moi j'dois y aller. Bye ma Chérie. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

-Bye mon amour mais…

Ma fenêtre venait de claquer ! Comment est-ce possible !

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant quelque chose se fermer. Ah ! C'était ma porte qui à fermé dans un coup de vent. Tout d'un coup, des paroles défilèrent dans ma tête. La voix de Jacob, ses phrases énigmatiques, son obligation à resté loin de moi... ce n'était qu'un simple et vulgaire rêve ? Une autre image me vint en tête ; mon agenda. Je levais mon matelas et le découvrais. Je tournais les pages à toute vitesse mais arrivé à l'endroit ou ÉTAIS la page, plus de note, il n'y avait plus de page ! Alors là ! Je continuais à chercher dans mon agenda mais c'était peine perdue, je ne la retrouverais pas. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, encore une fois, pour laisser échapper les larmes que mon corps essayait de retenir. En se moment, j'aurais pu me jeter en bas d'un pont, mais je ne le ferais pas, par espoir de retrouver mon amour perdu depuis 2 mois. Je gardais espoir de retrouver Jacob. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Mais je l'espérais plus que tout au monde.

POV Jacob

Ouf ! Si j'avais continué à lui parler, j'aurais cédé à ses désirs. La seule chose que je veux c'est qu'elle revienne. Mais une chose m'en empêchait la maudite prophétie. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aider plus que je ne l'avais fais, il fallait qu'elle trouve elle-même tout ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse. Je l'aime à la folie mais comment je pourrais la retrouver bientôt ?

Aujourd'hui, nous avions un entrainement. Il fallait se préparer pour le moment qui allait suivre. Victoria arriverait dans environ un an, selon Alice. Vous vous demandé surement pourquoi on se préparait un an à l'avance. Ben moi aussi. Nous avions été obligés d'être allié aux Cullen. Ce n'était vraiment pas une idée que j'aimais, mais c'était pour la survie de mon amour, ma chérie, ma moitié, mon cœur. Donc nous étions dans la clairière, pour savoir comment combattre la vilaine vampiresse, en tout moment. C'est Carlisle qui nous enseignait. Tous les jours suivant pendant au moins un mois, le matin j'allais discuter, ou regarder MariiKa, et l'après-midi, nous nous entrainions. Ma Chérie voulait me voir, mais je restais à distance, je savais que je pouvais lui « envoyer » mes pensés, et qu'elle me répondait. Elle avait faillit me faire flancher, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, mais je restais loin, pour sa survie, notre survie à tous.

POV MariiKa

Depuis un mois, il venait me voir souvent, il me parlait, et bien en faite, il m'avait expliqué que je pouvais lire dans ses pensés, et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'envoyer ses pensés dans les miennes… je n'ai toujours rien compris là dedans, mais bon. La première fois qu'il était venu j'avais crue à un rêve alors quand il est revenu deux jours plus tard, je croyais être devenu folle ! Mais il m'avait prouvé qu'il existait, sans pour autant se montrer et me dire quoi que se sois à propos de moi. Nous parlions de moi, de lui, mais jamais du présent. Quand on dit que les souvenir restent…et bien pour moi c'est faux. Je me souviens d'aucune chose.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on se connait ?

« Ta mère, Suzanne, t'avais mis en adoption parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir la charge de toi. Elle et ton père avaient décidés qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfants, alors ils ont adopté David. Suzanne est tombée enceinte de toi, et Lerïam est mort quand elle était à 8 mois de grossesse. Elle à accouchée et t'a mise en adoption, et elle-même, 2 ans plus tard à adopter Samuel qui avait alors 2 ans, comme toi. Elle s'ennuyait et voulait avoir son enfant. Elle t'a alors cherché lorsque Samuel avait 8 ans. Elle t'a trouvé l'année d'après et t'a ramené à la réserve où elle vivait toujours. C'est là qu'un soir où Suzanne nous avait invités, moi et mon père, je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je n'avais qu'un an de plus que toi. Je t'ai aimé tout de suite. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, ce jour là. »

Je l'écoutais très attentivement…et bien j'écoutais ses pensés, dans les miennes.

-J'aimerais tellement m'en souvenir… chuchotais-je.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va t'en souvenir. »

M'avait-il dit avant de s'en aller.

Tout le mois j'avais cherché qui pourrait m'aider à aller là bas, à retrouver mon amour. Ce n'est pas si facile vous savez !

Il m'avait dit ; cherche dans ta mémoire, ce n'est vraiment pas loin.

Ben oui ! C'est facile à dire quand tu te souviens de ton enfance ! Merci, tu m'aide beaucoup !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce matin, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, quelque chose lui en empêchait. Juste d'entendre sa voix me réchauffait le cœur, mais aujourd'hui je devais m'en passer. J'allais ouvrir mon portable et parlais avec Mary-Ann. Elle me donna rendez-vous au parc dans 2 heures. Bon, je me préparais en conséquence. Je me plaquais les cheveux et les laissais lousse. Ensuite je me maquillais, avec mon crayon noir et mon crayon bleu, et du mascara noir avec reflet bleu brillant. Je mettais ma camisole Bleu royal et des minishorts en jeans foncé. Je mettais mes babouches bleues et mettais mon collier pendentif avec un serpent. J'agrémentais le tout d'un peu de gloss et 15 minutes après j'avais mangé et fais le ménage de ma chambre. Un petit ménage, ramasse le linge et fais mon lit. Ensuite je retournais sur mon ordinateur portable et m'en allais chez Mary-Ann 1heure après. Nous avions décidé d'aller magasiner à place Laurier. Je me suis acheté ; deux jupes, trois camisoles, deux robes, une noir et une blanche, et une paire de jeans blanche, avec un Mc Fleury, et un Mc Poulet. Ces journées entre fille m'avait vraiment manqué. Quand nous passions devant un magasin de complet pour homme, je vis Félix en essayer un. Félix…

« Ne chercher pas trop loin, il est tout près »Jacob.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal » Félix.

Je l'avais vu pour ma fête dans la réserve…

-Oh, mon dieu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a M-E ?

-C'est Félix !

-Oui, c'est Félix, et ?

-Non tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est lui que Jack m'a dit de chercher !

-Jack… Le gars dans « l'autre monde » ?

-Oui ! Lui ! Jack disais que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour y retourner… que je ne devais pas chercher trop loin, qu'il était proche et que c'était évident !

-Et pourquoi que se soit Félix, c'est évident ?

-J'ai rencontré Félix à ma fête…à mon party de fête…mais, j'étais là-bas avec Jack, et il est venu.

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponde et je fonçais dans le magasin où ce trouvait toujours Félix.

-Félix ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Pour aller…

-Chut Marii ! Pas ici !

Il m'amena dans le coin du magasin.

-Oui je pourrai t'aider, mais pas aujourd'hui. Juste à la fin de l'été, et on en parlera plus tard !

-Mais Félix ! À la fin de l'été ! Je veux y aller tout de suite moi !

-MariiKa ! Je…Je ne peux pas t'y amener tout de suite ! C'est trop dangereux, tu comprends ça ?

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais Marii ! je n'est pas le droit, c'est tout ! Victoria est là présentement et c'est trop risqué pour toi !

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer mais la refermais tout de suite, manque de réplique.

-Bon. Donc tu viens me voir ce soir, aux chutes de la chaudière. Pas de question, pas de commentaire tu viens ce soir, c'est tout.

- après avoir réfléchis je lui dis ;

- D'accord, mais…

- Marii ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pas de mais !

- Ok d'abord !

J'étais heureuse intérieurement de l'avoir trouvé, mais étrangement, je ne voulais pas y aller ce soir. Simple intuition que ce n'était pas pour se promener dans les bois. J'allais rejoindre Mary et nous continuons notre chemin vers d'autres boutiques. Arrivé chez moi, j'entendais le même « toc toc » et allais ouvrir la fenêtre.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais trouvé ! Felicidades mi amor! » *

Merci mon amour ! J'ai tellement hâte de te voir !

« Moi aussi mais il faut que j'y aille, Billy m'attend. »

-Attend ! Pourquoi Félix m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller avant la fin de l'été ?

« Tu le découvrira bien vite ! Je n'ai pas plus le droit de te le dire mi amor. Je t'aime et fait attention à toi ! »

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jack !

Je m'écrasais encore une fois sur mon lit, en attente de ma soirée aux chutes…

Voila ! Fini le chapitre 16 ! Comment tu as trouvé ça Oliveronica Cullen massen ? XD bon le prochain ça va être la soirée aux chutes de la chaudière. Beaucoup de choses à prévoir pour celui-ci alors ça ce peut que ça soit un peu long, mais je vais y arriver ne vous inquiété pas ! Donc mon amie repart le 15 aout donc j'ai encore un mois avec elle… j'espère que quelqu'un va rejoindre l'unique lectrice de cette histoire :P rendez-vous au chapitre 17 !


	17. les chutes de la chaudière

Chapitre 17 les chutes de la chaudière

POV MariiKa

J'étais debout, sur une falaise, en train d'essayer de faire voler une roche au dessus de ma tête avec mes pensées ! Donc c'est ça que Félix qualifiais d'important ! Moi je dis perte de temps ! Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Je vais vous dire ce qui c'est passé chez moi avant de partir jusqu'ici.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je m'écrasais encore une fois sur mon lit en attente de ma soirée aux chutes, en compagnie de Félix.

-MariiKa ! Viens manger !

-J'arrive papa !

Alors que je mangeais tranquillement mon plat de lazagne fait maison, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir ! avait dit mon frère.

J'entendis au loin ;

-Ah ! Félix ! Mais que nous vaut ta visite.

Sans prévenir, je montais les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre.

-MariiKa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, voyons donc !

- Ça ne sera pas long, j'arrive !

Je prenais mon sac à dos, mieux vaut être trop prudente, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut me faire subir. Je redescendais à toute vitesse, avalais les deux dernières bouchées de mon repas et allait à la porte.

-Je suis prête !

Mon frère nous regardait, moi et Félix, alternativement d'un air suspect.

-Vous…

-NON !

On avait répondu en même temps.

-Ok j'ai compris. Ben…bonne soirée…

Je souriais à mon frère et m'en allait vers sa voiture. Euh, depuis quand il a une Mustang lui ? Mustang qui en passant, était jaune. J'embarquais à l'intérieur et déposais mon sac à l'arrière avant de m'attacher.

-Pourquoi on va là !

-Pour quelque chose de très important !

-Qu'est-ce qui est aussi important que ça !

-Ta sécurité Marii, le monde à besoin de toi.

-Tu ne peux pas être moins clair ! Si vous n'avez pas le droit de me le dire ben arrêter de me faire des énigmes impossible ! Je suis vraiment, écœurée de me faire cacher tous les choses sur moi ! C'est sur moi et je n'ai même pas le droit de le savoir !

-Bon t'a fini là ? On peut sortir de la voiture ?

Quoi ? On est déjà arrivé !

-Oui, on est arrivé.

Euh…J'ai parlé ?

-Non…mais c'est une chose que tu devras apprendre, fermer ton esprit, mais ce n'est pas dans le programme d'aujourd'hui. Je viendrais te chercher chaque soir cet été, pour te pratiquer. Viens on va commencer.

Il me tendit une feuille où étaient transcrites les dates. À chacune des dates, il était écrit quelque chose. Aujourd'hui c'était…

-Télékinésie ? La patente qui veut dire qu'on déplace quelque chose seulement avec la force de nos pensées ?

-Oui, ça.

-Comment tu veux que j'apprenne ça toi !

-Avec ta tête Marii. Ton esprit s'en chargera. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu te concentre. Tu ne dois penser qu'à ça. Plus tard, quand tu auras acquit toutes les compétences requises, tu pourras mieux contrôler tes pensées, et tu n'aura pas à seulement penser à ça, ça va venir tout seul.

-Alors là J'aurai tout vu ! Non mais ça ne se peut pas ! Tu veux m'apprendre ÇA en 2 mois ! Tout ça !

Sur la liste il y avait, la télékinésie, mais en plus, il y avait la télépathie, le contrôle d'esprit, l'invisibilité, il fallait que j'apprenne à voler aussi ! Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça…

-Mais t'es malade ! Je ne peux pas faire ça en deux mois ! Je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir faire une de ces choses !

-Non seulement tu vas y arriver, mais tu vas être la meilleure MariiKa.

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Félix ça ?

Je me retournais et apercevais Paul. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Paul ?

-En personne !

Je lui sautais dans les bras, enfin je pouvais voir quelqu'un de la meute !

-Wow, Marii ! T'as changé !

-Hein ? Moi ? Changé ?

-Ben oui… en tous cas ça n'a pas d'importance…

-N'essaye pas Paul, c'est très important !

-Tu as…m'aigrit Marii… Tes yeux on terni, tes cheveux ont perdu de leur couleur flamboyante…

-Ah…ça…

-Oui mais n'en parlons plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'aide Félix à te pratiquer. Hem, Jack voulais savoir quelque chose…

Il hésita à continuer mais je l'encourageais.

-Il voulait savoir…Oh pi non laisse faire je te le dirais quand tu va pouvoir contrôler la télépathie.

-Mais…Il va bien au moins ?

-Très bien… Depuis qu'il a recommencé à te parler.

- Il n'allait pas bien avant ?

-Pas du tout. Il ne voulait plus rien faire, il dormait et faisait ses rondes la nuit. Il restait enfermé chez lui à rien faire…ou il allait te voir dormir. Il pouvait même passer une semaine à te suivre…

-Ça devait pas être difficile…J'étais toujours dans ma chambre !

-Ouin…et bien il ne te lâchait pas des yeux. Et il est revenu un soir, une colère noir l'a frappé…juste à cause de… toi et un autre gars là…

-Julien ?

-Ça doit être ça. Il vous à vu vous embrasser et il ne savait plus s'il devait te laisser avec lui, qu'il te connaissait surement mieux et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche ta vie mais c'est quand qu'il a vue que tu dormais toujours avec son chandail qu'il a décidé de ne pas te laisser partir comme ça.

-Ok… on peut commencer ?

-Oui vient !

Il m'amena dans le fond des bois, nous n'étions plus sur le sentier et j'entendais au loin, vraiment loin, les voiture passer sur l'autoroute 20. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans la profondeur de la forêt. Je voyais la lumière au bout… le soleil. Arrivé à la hauteur de cette lumière, c'était le bord d'une falaise, il y avait des roches, du sable et de l'herbe, normalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Marii, ne me fais pas répéter.

-J'ai pas le droit de penser en paix ?

-Pas ici désolé. Bon là, ferme tes yeux.

Je fermais mes yeux et attendais le reste des explications.

-Maintenant concentre toi.

J'ouvrais les yeux deux secondes après.

-Me concentrer à quoi ?

Il soupirait et j'entendis Paul éclater de rire en arrière de moi.

-Concentre toi c'est tout.

-Mais sur quoi tu veux je me concentre !

Il me regarda et regarda vers le ciel avant de me répondre.

-Vide ta tête et écoute le bruit du vent dans tes oreilles, le bruit de la nature, les feuilles qui craquent dans le vent, le bruit de l'eau qui coule…

Plus il parlait plus ma tête se vidait, plus je devenais calme. C'est comme si un poids libérait mes épaules. Je sentais le vent frapper mes joues, l'eau qui coulait tranquillement sous mes pieds, les feuilles qui s'entre choquaient une sur l'autre et les bruits de pas de Paul sur des feuilles mortes des arbres.

-Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

Je les ouvrais tranquillement et d'un coup je voyais tout. Tous les détails des arbres, l'eau qui coule avait un aspect différent. Comme si je voyais de nouveau. Comme si ma vision avait changé. Comme si…comme si j'avais de meilleurs yeux !

-Tu n'as pas de meilleurs yeux, tu es seulement plus ouverte, plus concentrer…mais pas assez. Maintenant, referme les yeux, et imagine, toi.

Je refermais les yeux et me voyais ici en train de faire ceci, avec Félix et Paul à mes côtés.

-Très bien. Maintenant, imagines toi en train de lever une roche, sans tes mains, seulement, ta pensée.

Je m'imaginais en train de regarder une roche, et elle flottait dans les airs. Je m'imaginais la regarder et qu'avec mes mains, je faisais de grands gestes et elle suivait.

-Très bien MariiKa, très bien ! Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

Je les ouvrais tranquillement et voyais, exactement, la même roche que dans mes pensées. Je la regardais et sans m'en rendre compte elle bougea. Je sursautais et Félix se mit à rire.

-Tu es déjà très avancé Marii ! Tu n'as même pas besoin d'y penser ! C'est très bien !

Je regardais la roche et essayais de voir tous ses détails. Les creux, les côtés plus plats ou plus pointus. Et je l'imaginais en train de flotter. Soudain, elle monta tranquillement pour ensuite retomber lourdement sur le sol terreux.

-Wow ! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu vois ? Tu seras bien capable de faire tout ÇA en 2 mois !

-Ouin…peut-être bien…

-Bon il est temps de rentrer, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Il est qu'elle heure ?

-9h30, pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais ça fait 3h qu'on est ici !

-Tu ne vois pas le temps passer, c'est normal.

Alors, je disais au revoir à Paul et il parti vers je ne sais trop où, et Félix me ramena à ma maison.

Les jours passait et j'étais maintenant capable d'une télékinésie parfaite. Je commençais à pouvoir contrôler ma pensée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était les cours de vol. Le cours que je craignais depuis le début. Félix était un bon professeur malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas exécuter aucune des choses qu'il m'apprend. Paul était seulement là pour Jacob. Il lui montrait tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant la journée pour lui montrer ma progression. Mais en même temps il m'aidait aussi à me concentrer. Non mais ce gros nounours colérique sait bien se tenir ! Et une chance puisqu'il est avec ma sœur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

YES ! J'ai réussi à voler ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai réussis ! Félix n'en revenais pas que je réussisse du premier coup ! Ça fait seulement un mois que je me pratique et je sais faire presque tout ! Ah lala ! Il reste encore tout un mois complet ! Je ne tiendrais jamais… bref !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les jours, Félix passait me chercher le matin et venait me porter tard le soir. Il faut dire que mes parents se posaient des questions. Et même mon frère s'en posait beaucoup sur moi et Félix. En tous cas… aujourd'hui c'était…la télépathie ! (tan tan tan tan…) Hey ta gueule l'auteure ! (haha ! si tu veux je peux toujours TE mettre muette…) Non, non j'vais m'en passer… (Bon choix !) Ouin, si tu le dis.

Alors Félix venait me chercher comme à tous les matons, vers 9h. J'embarquais dans sa voiture.

-J'ai calculé que si tu continuais à progresser comme ça, dans une semaine tu pourrais avoir fini, télépathie et invisibilité ! Et tu aurais trois semaines pour te perfectionner.

Alors en arrivant il me demanda toujours et encore de me concentrer. Je fermais les yeux et entendis Paul arriver, et sans ouvrir mes yeux ou me retourner je lançais ;

-Salut Paul.

Un grognement me vint en retour ce qui veut dire qu'il ne c'était toujours pas transformer. J'entendais le ruisseau en dessous de nous, le vent intense du moment, les feuilles… mais, soudain j'eus un blocage. Je ne pouvais pas me voir en train de lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un…

-Tu n'as qu'à penser au nom de la personne Marii, pense à mon nom et regarde moi attentivement comme tu regarde la nature en se moment. Attentivement.

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix devenait flou, comme s'il s'éloignait. Je le voyais dans ma tête, clairement comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je e concentrais sur son nom, Félix Lamarade, Félix Lamarade, Félix Lamarade…quand c'était juste son nom qui flottait dans ma tête je me concentrais sur son corps. Grand, musclé, quoi que moins que Jacob, il était quand même beau, cheveux châtain pas trop long mais pas trop court non plus. Félix Lamarade. Il avait de beau grand yeux bleus clairs…

«C'est beau Marii tu vas y arrivé !»

J'ouvrais les yeux et me retournais. Il se recula d'un pas, il avait l'air…apeuré.

-Tes yeux Marii ! Ils, sont, ils sont noirs ! Tous noirs !

Je faisais apparaître un miroir (truc de pro) et me regardais dedans. Mes yeux étaient d'un noir d'ancre surprenant. Ils brillaient et je ne me reconnaissais même plus ! Je fermais les yeux et voyais un visage que je ne connaissais pas, une femme, mais je ne pouvais pas dire la couleur de ses cheveux ou quoi que se sois d'autre puisqu'elle avait disparu de ma tête. Je les ouvrais en panique, plus capable de respirer, plus capable de bouger. Je m'effondrais au sol, plus capable de bouger. Je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien, mais je savais que la mort n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sentais plus rien, tous mes sens m'avaient abandonné. Je me sentais voler tout d'un coup… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !


	18. petits imprévus

Complètement désolé de mon absence aussi longue ! Sincèrement, je ne pouvais plus prendre mon ordi alors je ne pouvais rien poster avant aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier même s'il n'est pas très long, mais il est quand même très intéressant et vous comprendrez bien des choses ! Merci à Oliveronica Cullen Massen pour suivre mon histoire ! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 17 petits imprévus

POV Paul

Elle était concentrer, et soudain elle c'était retournée et avait des yeux noirs profonds. J'avais reculé et j'ai vu que Félix faisais de même.

-Tes yeux Marii ! Ils, sont, ils sont noirs ! Tous noirs ! M'étais-je écrié.

Elle avait fait apparaitre un miroir et ses yeux c'étaient refermer. Le miroir était tombé et c'était fracassé au sol. Elle s'effondrait quelques secondes plus tard. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus et soudain son corps s'éleva dans les airs, et disparu. Je me retournais vers Félix, mais celui-ci courait déjà vers sa Mustang. Je me dirigeais vers Forks pour aller le dire à Jacob. J'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard et Jacob accourut vers moi, il m'avait entendu arriver. Il se transforma sans enlever ses vêtements, encore une fois. Il commença à paniquer en voyant la dernière scène et sans penser un mot, il parti à courir. J'essayais de le suivre mais il était trop rapide. Quand il s'agissait de MariiKa…ça paraissait ! Je ralentissais et décidais d'aller avertir le groupe. Je me retournais et recommençais à courir vers le village. Je croisai Sam et il me demanda se qu'il se passait et je lui ai montré la scène avec Marii, et Jacob qui partait. Il me demanda d'aller chez Marii chercher l'ancien chandail de Jacob pour avoir son odeur. Je repartais de mon côté, et lui du sien…

POV Jacob

J'étais en train de marcher pour retourner chez moi quand j'entendis Paul arrivé. Je me retournais et courais vers la forêt et me transformais sans prendre le temps d'enlever mon chandail et mon pantalon. Je me postais à ses côté et regardais se qu'il c'était passé. Elle apprend si vite ma belle…NON ! Je partais à courir vers l'endroit de sa disparition seulement pour retrouver sa trace. Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! J'avais besoin d'elle ! Je courais et courais sans arrêt. Je voulais la retrouver le plus rapidement possible ! Paul essaya de me suivre mais abandonna bien vite. Je continuais à courir sans penser aux conséquences de notre rencontre. J'arrivais aux chutes. Je m'arrêtais où son odeur était la plus présente. Je fermais mes yeux et pendant quelques secondes je l'imaginais dans mes bras. (Ce n'est pas le temps de rêver ! Aller, vas-y !) C'est de ta faute si elle à disparu alors ne parle pas ! C'est toute de ta faute de toute façon ! (Et que tu sois avec MariiKa aussi c'est de ma faute alors aller ! wouch wouch !) Pff !

Alors je cherchais son odeur à d'autre endroit, mais au bord de la falaise, tout était concentrer et ensuite plus rien. Je descendais vers le ruisseau. Son odeur était proche…mais pas assez puissante pour qu'elle soit à cet endroit. Je suivais l'odeur, qui n'était qu'une trace dans les parfums qui flottaient. J'essayais de suivre la fragrance qu'elle dégageait mais j'arrivais vite au moment ou tout s'effaçait. Mais c'est quoi ça ! J'essayais toujours de trouver son odeur dans le parc. Elle était nulle part plus forte que sur la falaise, ce qu'il veut dire qu'elle n'est pas ici. Je me dirigeais vers sa maison. Elle était ni dans sa chambre ni n'importe où dans la maison. Il n'y avait que son frère qui dormait dans le salon… je marchais dans les rues de son quartier en essayant de flairer son odeur…

POV MariiKa

Je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne pouvais plus bouger…mais je ne suis pas morte, puisque je suis consciente…Puisque je n'ai que ça à faire…je vais penser ! Je commençais à penser à Jack…je m'ennuyais terriblement d'être dans ses bras. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, ça me faisait plus de mal que d'autre chose. Mais Julien lui, comment il va ? J'aimerais tellement ça le voir en se moment… Je n'avais même pas fini d'y penser que je me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans une ruelle. Il faisait noir ? Comment de temps avais-je passé dans… ben je sais pu trop où… soudain, je vis deux hommes et une femme arriver. Ils tenaient un garçon...Mais je ne voyais pas qui cela pouvait être, il faisait trop noir. Je les regardais l'amener plus loin dans la ruelle quand je vis le tatou du garçon dans une lueur de lumière, deux petites lettres, un M et un E, séparé d'un trait d'union avec un petit cœur à côté, sur son poignet. M-E…Mais c'est Julien ! J'essayai de me relever. Au premier essaie je manquais de force et retombais à quatre pattes. Je me relevais au deuxième et me mis à courir. Ce n'est pas vrai que ces trois personnes vont lui faire du mal ! Je courais le plus vite que je pouvais mais sans succès, il allait trop vite. Une monté d'adrénaline me fit courir de plus en plus vite…plus je pensais à Julien, plus vite je courais. J'arrivais assez rapidement à l'endroit où ils c'étaient arrêtés, au bout de cette ruelle sombre. Ils étaient en cercle (en triangle) autour de lui. Ils allaient très très vite, ils étaient très pâles, et soudain, je vis une lueur rouge se diriger vers moi. C'était les yeux d'un des hommes. Peau très pâle, très rapide, yeux rouge… J'étais maintenant certaine de leur race. Des vampires. Ils lui parlaient. Mais je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'ils lui disaient. Nounoune ! Tu lis dans les pensées ! Je me concentrais sur le plus grand. Cheveux blond, court, chandail vert et bleu, bermudas noirs, souliers blanc…

« Tu vois se que ça fais ! Tu lui fais du mal, ensuite, tu as mal ! On ne peu jamais faire confiance à un humain…C'est bien trop compliqué ! Tu as échoué lamentablement ta mission ! »

Maintenant je me concentrais sur Julien, j'essayais de fermer mes yeux.

« Mais je l'aimais pour vrai moi, MariiKa. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire ça, je ne pouvais pas la tuer voyons ! Je suis prêt à mourir pour la sauver ! »

J'entendis les pensées du plus petit à travers celle de Julien.

« Julien, Julien, Julien… Tu ne comprends pas qu'en mourant, tu ne l'aide pas ? Tu vas l'achever au contraire ! Nous te remercions pour ton aide, nous apprécions. »

C'est à ce moment que je décidais de foncer. Je courais vers eux et ne pensais qu'à sauver Julien. La femme pris Julien et voulu le mordre a l'épaule mais sans prévenir, je sortais de ma cachette et lui sautais au cou. Elle atteint tout de même Julien, mais à l'épaule. Les deux autres voulurent me tuer, mais je mettais leur amie en avant de moi et il lui mordit le cou ce qui lui arracha la tête. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais sans succès, il arriva en avant de moi. Je me concentrais, et la poubelle lui tomba sur la tête, mais il n'eut rien. L'autre homme était derrière moi. Il m'attrapa. Il tenait mes deux bras en arrière de mon dos, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Julien se tortillait au sol sous la douleur du venin. Je me débattais le plus que je pouvais. Je criais son nom, je criais à l'aide, mais je savais qu'ils avaient fait exprès pour nous amener dans le fond de cette ruelle pour que personne ne nous entende. Je fermais mes yeux et une colère noire m'envahis. Ce n'est pas vrai que je vais me laisser faire ! Je me débattais de plus en plus fort, sans ouvrir les yeux. L'autre homme riait de moi juste dans mon visage.

-Essaye de t'échapper MariiKa-Eva Kaïnn ! Jamais tu ne va vaincre les plus puissants, jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

J'ouvrais mes yeux, et le vis reculer d'un pas. Je voyais que Julien me regardait de derrière lui, et avait vraiment l'air surpris. Je ne comprenais pas, mais soudain je me retrouvais à quatre pattes, des pattes d'un blanc immaculé. J'avais un museau aussi blanc. Je comprenais que je venais de me transformer en loup. Je montrais les crocs et fonçais sur le plus grand, celui qui me narguait. Je lui envoyais mes pensées.

-Jamais je ne m'échapperais, en ? T'es mieux de courir vite toi !

-Je cours vite, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Je lui sautais au coup. Il évita mes dents de peu mais reçu mes griffes en pleine face. Sans attendre, mon instinct prit le dessus, et je lui ressautais dessus. Je lui arrachais la gorge d'un cou de crocs bien placé et m'attaquait ensuite au 2e.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça espèce de gros chien blanc !

« Ah non ? Et bien on va voir ça mon…petit ! »

Sans plus attendre je courais à sa poursuite, mais lui et moi sachant que nous ne pouvions pas sortir de cette ruelle, il s'arrêta. Il se retourna et chargea les dents en avant. J'évitais son premier coup et attaquais à mon tour vers son cou. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je sais comment l'attaquer. Je ne savais même pas comment diriger mon corps… Mais après 2 secondes j'avais compris. Il essaya de se tasser à la dernière seconde mais trop tard, son cou était déjà dans ma mâchoire et d'un coup sec sur la droite, son cou brisa, et son corps tombait sur le sol. J'allumais un feu pour les brûler, Félix m'avait dit que c'était la seule et unique façon de les détruire. Je me retournais rapidement vers Julien. Il était étendu sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Je m'approchais, mais malheureusement, je n'entendis pas son cœur battre… S'en était fini pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Fini… Plus jamais je ne pourrais rire avec lui… Plus jamais je ne pourrais lui parler. C'est fini, malheureusement. Je me couchais à ses côté, le museau entre les pattes. Je sentais une larme couler sur mon pelage d'un blanc immaculé. Soudain, je me sentis retomber dans un coma identique à celui dont je venais de sortir… Je me sentais transporter… Ça y est, je suis repartie…

POV Julien

J'ai vu. Je l'ai vu. Elle. Je me suis sacrifié, oui, je sais, mais c'était pour elle. J'avais une mission, j'ai essayé…mais j'ai appris à la connaître…tant pi si elle détruit la race de mes maitres, mais au moins, elle ne sera pas morte à cause de moi. La dernière chose que j'ai vue ? Une tache blanche… Sauté sur une autre tache blanche… Mais elle, elle avait des vêtements !... ensuite j'ai senti mon cœur ralentir… Et puis plus rien. Je ne voyais que du noir, je n'entendais qu'un petit grésillement dans mes oreilles. Je sentais une douleur atroce, comme du feu qui me brûlerait en entier. J'entendais, au loin, un cri… plutôt un grognement. Je n'étais certain de rien, mais je sentais sa présence à mes côté. La présence de la femme que j'aimais, celle avec qui je voulais finir ma vie… Et bien c'est ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui, je finissais ma vie à ses côtés…Enfin, je crois que c'était la fin…

Voila ! Qu'est-ce que vous penser qu'il va arriver en ? Le 19 est écrit mais je vais attendre pour le poster ! Le 20 est en train de se faire écrire tranquillement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration mais elle reviendra bien vite ! On se retrouve avec le prochain chapitre !


	19. Des retrouvailles interdites

Me revoilà ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, il se passe beaucoup de chose de mon côté… Pas plus de blabla pour là, mais encore et toujours merci à Oliveronica Cullen Massen qui continu à me lire ! Ce chapitre est court mais intéressant, il ne dévoile rien mais est important pour le reste de l'histoire alors lis bien Oliveronica ;) Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 19 Des retrouvailles interdites

POV Jacob

Je ne la trouvais plus nulle part. J'allais abandonner…à quoi cela servirait de continuer ? Je n'ai pas le droit de la voir, ça été interdit par mon père parce que son destin à elle c'est de sauver notre race. Après, je pourrais la retrouver… Et peut-être fonder une famille, on ne sait jamais… Mon père avait peur qu'elle retombe amoureuse de moi maintenant, et c'est ce qui est arrivé…donc je ne peux plus la voir. Je me dirigeais vers le village en passent par les chutes, c'est plus rapide. Je sentais sont odeur…mais… elle était encore plus forte que plus tôt dans la journée ! il faisait noir et je n'y voyais rien… mais je la sentais, proche de moi. Je cherchais encore…mais toujours rien. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était là, mais pas là en même temps… c'est troublant.

POV MariiKa

Je me sentais repartir. Ma vision de Julien se brouillait…Et puis je ne le voyais plus. Je retombais comme…en transe. Plus aucun sens… j'allais devenir folle…seulement un bourdonnement incessant… du noir…je ne savais même pas s'il faisait froid ou chaud… ça ne sentait rien… ça goûtait encore moins… mais pourtant, je savais que j'étais vivante. Je commençais à voir des points de couleurs d'un coup. Une odeur de feuille morte… de nature. Il faisait froid… j'entendais le vent… mais tout se que je voyais c'était encore du noir…mais il y avait des points…des points de couleurs, toutes sortes de couleur. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux…c'est toujours mieux pour voir d'autre chose que du noir et des points de couleur… Mais c'était toujours noir, mais pas la même sorte de noir. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais voir dans ce noir là. Effectivement, après quelques secondes, mes yeux se sont habitués à la noirceur et je voyais les arbres de la falaise… Je vis un animal… On aurait dit un ours. Il était brun…ou roux. Je le voyais approcher rapidement. J'avais une bonne intuition, pourquoi avoir peur de Jack ?

POV Jacob

Je la vis soudain, étendu sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi. Je courais, je la voyais enfin, elle était vivante, mais son cœur ne battait pas très vite, elle était affaiblie. Je voyais qu'elle n'avait que peu de vêtements, déchiré. Elle s'était transformée, j'en étais certain. J'essayais de communiquer avec la meute, personne n'était en loup… Je hurlais, les avertissant que je l'avais retrouvé.

POV Paul

J'entendis le hurlement de Jack, je me transformais instantanément.

« Jack ? Ça va ? »

« Je l'ai ! Amènes du linge pour moi et Marii ! Vite vient-en Paul ! »

Et je perdais le contact. Je me retransformais et m'habillais

Je courais vers sa maison et entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Je prenais son linge…et trouvais un chandail à Marii…et des joggings à Jack. Je repartais aussi vite que j'étais arrivé. Je dérapais un peu dans la terre et les roches mais contrôlais ma course. J'entrais dans la forêt et me déshabillais rapidement avant de redevenir loup. Je me dirigeais vers les chutes de la chaudière.

POV MariiKa

Il était près de moi, enfin. Je sentais la chaleur de son cœur contre moi. Il prit ma main doucement et je la serrais du peu de force qu'il me restait. Je venais de combattre trois vampires, seule. J'étais quasiment nue… à cause de la transformation. Je sentais qu'il l'était aussi mais je n'y prêtais même pas attention. Je me sentais partir doucement mais je tenais bon parce qu'il était là, à côté de moi. J'entendis des pas rapides, quelqu'un qui courait.

-Paul ! Enfin ! Donne le linge s'il vous plaît !

Comme réponse, un seul grognement ce fit entendre. Je sentis Jack me bouger, il m'habillait. Paul me prit dans ses bras pendant que Jack mettait son pantalon et ensuite, Jacob me colla contre lui. Je sentais qu'il courait, je sentais le vent…et une petite pluie commençait à tomber.

-Et merde ! Il pleut…

Il avait peur que je prenne froid, mais il savait pourtant que j'étais aussi un loup, donc je ne pouvais pas attraper froid, non ? Je me sentais perdre conscience encore une fois… Je me sentais faible, j'étais faible…Très faible. Mais j'étais bien dans ses bras, enfin avec lui. Et je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

J'étais consciente, mais je n'étais pas capable de bouger. Je pense que je suis dans un lit, je sens les couvertes sur moi, et l'oreiller en arrière de ma tête. Je les entendais parler… Qui ? Je ne sais pas… je reconnu la voix de Jacob, il y avait surement Paul, mais il y avait une autre voix, plus imposante, ça devait être Billy. En faite, ils ne parlaient pas, ils criaient. Je n'entendais pas très bien, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me concentrer pour le faire. Tout d'un coup, toute discussion prit fin. Et j'entendis Jack murmurer. Je ne savais pas se qu'il avait dit, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose pour que tous arrête de parler. Je sentis quelque chose bouger le lit, j'étais surement dans la chambre de Jack mais, qu'est-ce que avait bougé le lit ? J'entendis les pas de quelqu'un dans l'escalier et une porte s'ouvrir assez violemment.

-Que fais-tu ici, Victoria ?

-Je suis venu la chercher, et personne ne peut m'en empêcher !

-Oui, il y a moi !

-Jacob Ephrëim Black ! Comme c'est touchant, le toutou qui vient sauver sa bien aimée !

-Toi, tu n'as même pas été capable de sauver le tien et tu veux te venger !

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

…

Et puis plus rien. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi.

-Si tu pouvais te réveiller… Mon père pourrait savoir pourquoi je t'ai ramené. Si au moins… tu pouvais te rappeler…

« Je ne peux plus bouger, Jack. »

-T'as parlé ?

Je ne bougeais plus. Je le sentais qui prenaient ma main dans la sienne.

-Donc, tu m'entends si je te dis que je t'aime ?

Je me forçais pour lui envoyer un autre message, mais j'étais si faible…

« Oui »

Je sentis ses lèvres si douces se poser sur ma joue. Elles se posèrent tendrement sur mes lèvres et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui répondis. Je pouvais bouger ! Mes mains allèrent se poser autour de son cou et je l'approchais de moi. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps et j'en profitais pleinement. Ses lèvres étaient enfin sur les miennes, il était enfin avec moi, nous étions enfin ensemble. Il se décolla et je pu enfin ouvrir mes yeux et remarquer que j'étais bel et bien dans la chambre de Jacob. Je lui souris tendrement avant d'entourer mes bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer très fort, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, c'était Billy.

-Salut Billy, dis-je timidement.

-Bonjour ma petite. Tu sais que tu n'es pas supposée être là, tu étais supposée arrivée seulement dans un mois mais ce n'est pas grave. Pourrais-je te parler seul à seul ?

-Eu…bien oui. Jack, peux-tu nous quitter quelques minutes ?

-Sans nous écouter, rajouta Billy très sérieusement.

-Oui, oui. Je sors !

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. La porte se ferma et une à deux minutes plus tard, pour être certain que Jacob n'écoutait pas à la porte, il parla.

-Tu sais MariiKa, ta tâche n'est pas facile du tout à accomplir, malheureusement, et je préférerais que tu ne vois pas mon fils. J'y tiens énormément, et je sais que s'il te perd, il ne pourra pas s'en remettre. Je…

Je ne lui laissais pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase.

-NON ! Jamais je ne laisserai ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me l'obliger M. Black !

-Appelle-moi Billy.

-Je n'appellerai pas par son prénom la personne qui veut me séparer de la personne que j'aime, la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde.

-Calme-toi MariiKa… Je sais exactement ce qui arrivera si…

-Me clamer ? Mais voyons ! Et que savez-vous exactement sur ce qui va si passer, en ? Vous savez toujours tout vous de toute façon ! C'est un secret j'imagine !

-Malheureusement, oui…

Je me levais pour sortir complètement en colère mais je tombais…mes jambes étaient molles comme de la guenille. Je me mettais à pleurer. Après la colère vient la tristesse…Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Pourquoi c'est si difficile… Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme les autres et avoir une vie normale !

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Ce devait être Jacob.

-Ça va Marii ? Marii ?

Je me sentais secouer, mais je ne bougeais plus, pas de force pour. Il n'y avait pas que mes jambes que je ne sentais plus, ça se répandait de plus en plus, ça montait, doucement. C'était de la vraie torture de sentir tous ses membres nous abandonner peu à peu… ma vue commençait à s'embrouiller, il me retourna mais je ne voyais que des tâches de couleur, les formes des objets… Je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Je l'entendais de moins en moins…

-MARII ! MariiKa ! Marii ne t'en va pas s'il vous plaît… Marii… s'il vous plaît Marii…...Marii….

Et puis plus rien…

POV Jacob

-Bravo Papa ! Bravo en ! Tu n'avais pas compris que ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le bon moment là ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'énerve sinon elle s'évanoui ou je ne sais pas se qu'elle à exactement…

Je la regardais…elle était si belle. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa sur mon lit pour ensuite pousser le fauteuil de mon père hors de la chambre en fermant la porte à clé. Il me criait après pour que je l'ouvre mais pour l'instant j'avais besoin de me reposer, de me changer les idées, d'être seule avec ma dulcinée. Je m'assoyais à ses côtés dans mon petit lit. Je prenais sa main, tendrement dans la mienne et la regardais dormir, ou je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état elle était, mais elle avait l'air si bien, si calme. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, il ne lui manquait que de grandes ailes blanches… je voulais la garder au près de moi, mai j'étais obligé de la laisser partir pour le moment. Comment ai-je pu croire un moment que mon père la laisserait venir ici sans rien dire ? J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Était-elle prête ? Pas tout de suite. Il lui manquait quelques notions de base qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne. J'avais tellement hâte que tout ça soit fini.

POV MariiKa

J'entendais quelqu'un bouger à mes côtés, où est-ce que j'étais ? J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne bougeait. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne, une main que j'avais tenue pendant une semaine complète, je ne pouvais que m'en souvenir. Je me concentrais le plus que je le pouvais sur sa main, j'essayais de bouger, de faire un mouvement, rien et toujours rien. Soudain, ma main se referma sur la sienne.

-Marii ? Tu m'entends ?

J'aurais tellement voulu être capable de faire autre chose que de lui serrer la main. Ça faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps… Trop longtemps que j'attendais le jour de son retour, le jour où je pourrais le voir, le jour ou tout s'arrangerais ou au moins que je comprendrais se qu'il se passait… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être tellement dangereux que je pourrais en mourir ? Mais quelle question idiote, tout peut être dangereux en présence de loup ou de vampire… Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début d'une longue aventure…

« Oui… »

-Chérie ouvre les yeux… Ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris.

J'imaginais son visage triste, et j'essayais de toutes mes forces. J'essayais, toujours et encore durant de longues minutes… Mes paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants et elles s'ouvrirent enfin et je pu voir son si beau visage s'ensoleiller… Il me sourit et embrassa mon front d'un léger baiser réconfortant. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, une semaine ce n'était tellement pas assez pour connaître quelqu'un, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je le connaissais plus que je ne le pensais… Et soudain, j'eus l'impression de retourner dans le passé…

Voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Un review ne fait pas de mal ! Prochain chapitre, le vraie passé de MariiKa ! Cela risque d'être intéressant ! Merci de suivre Oliveronica Cullen Massen :) On se revoit au prochain chapitre, et désolé si c'est long :s


	20. EN PAUSE

Je suis parfaitement consciente que cela fait un an que je n'ai pas publié, en j'en suis vraiment désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... Je ne suis plus allé sur mon ordi depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu continuer à écrire ! Je vous annonce donc que cette fiction est en pause... Peut-être que je vais la reprendre un jour, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Premièrement, je n'avais pas assez de review, avec seulement une personne qui en écrivait. Deuxièmement, même si je savais toute l'histoire à l'avance, je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour enchaîner. Finalement, j'ai commencé une courte fiction sur Glee, et j'ai plus d'inspiration que pour celle-ci. En plus je recommence les cours dans 2 semaines et je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant, aillant quelque chose chaque jour durant ces deux semaines. Je suis désolé! Merci quand même d'avoir lu jusque là et peut-être vais-je la recommencer un jour !


End file.
